Fun In The Sun
by Sunshineali
Summary: Mal and company take a vacation. River and Jayne discover each other, Simon and Jayne waterski like bad asses, River bikes, Kaylee goes fishing, Zoe and Jayne sing, the crew members have a water fight and River paints Jayne's toenails.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity was two hours away from setting down on a nice, quiet, natural moon that had been terra formed for recreation and wildlife preservation. River had read up on the moon on the cortex downloading many trail, hiking, swimming and biking guides. She noted that the weather pattern was comparable to that of Osiris, with a temperate, warm climate and many lakes, streams, fields and trails to picnic, hike, camp and bike on. It was a "pack in" moon which meant there was nothing but nature. You brought in what you needed and took it back with you when you were done. No official camping facilities or restrooms or picnic areas, just nature in her glory.

The crew had been in the black for over three weeks and everyone was itching to get out and enjoy the sunshine and some fun recreation. Simon and Kaylee planned to bike to a nearby river for some "fishing" which everyone realized really meant sex by the river even if they did go to all the trouble of dragging fishing poles with them. On a recent stop, Simon had come back to Serenity with four beautiful mountain bikes after spending a grand total of twenty minutes setting and casting Badgers broken wrist and administering a mild pain killer. He'd laughed off the idea of collecting any fee from Badger so Badger insisted Simon take the four new bicycles as payment. How Badger had acquired them didn't really matter, Simon realized they probably had a questionable history but after a brief hesitation, he agreed. It would do them all good to get some off ship exercise when ever they could fit it in and the bikes could be easily stowed in the cargo bay.

Mal and Jayne planned to hike to a nearby lake for a swim, while Zoe and Inara were planning a picnic fairly close to the ship in the shade of a large oak tree. River noted that Zoe seemed more relaxed and was dealing fairly well with Wash's death. Mal and Inara were getting along well and seemed to be heading down a path of commitment and comfort with each other. Jayne had begun to laugh and joke with the crew again and he seemed to be more accepting of his dual role as both Serenity's protector and family member. They'd all become much closer as they healed.

River planned on joining Inara and Zoe for their picnic lunch then taking a nice afternoon nap in the shade, then after the weather cooled slightly she would bike one of the many trails that lead to the lake where she would meet up with Mal and Jayne to enjoy a swim. The three of them would then hike back to the ship together pushing the bike along with them or riding it if one of them desired.

River put on a sport bra and bike shorts that would also serve as an appropriate swim suit and threw on a colorful tank top to wear as she picnicked and biked. She carefully slathered on sunscreen and dug through her dresser to find the old ball cap and sunglasses she kept for such occasions. She chose to wear an old pair of Kaylee's canvas athletic shoes that would protect her feet as she biked and that could also be worn into the lake for swimming. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and shoved the cap and sun glasses into her back pack and headed out.

"Little Albatross, you be careful on that bike. No stopping, just ride on til you hit the lake. Jayne and I'll stay on shore close to where the trail ends so you should be able to easily find us. I figure it should take ya about an hour or so."

River smiled and assured the Captain she would be careful. As Mal and Jayne began to walk off, Jayne hesitated and said something inaudible to Mal who shrugged and took off walking as Jayne ran back towards her.

"Hey Moonbrain, come with me fer a sec I wanna get ya a gun to put in your pack just in case ya run into trouble."

River followed Jayne down to his bunk. She'd been there before, but always enjoyed getting to see his girls hanging on the wall behind the blanket and getting a good dose of Jayne's unique man scent. Jayne briefly perused his collection, finally grabbing Roxanne, a small five shot 38 special that would be light enough in Rivers back pack and tiny enough to fit into her small grip while providing her with good protection should she need it.

Jayne was starting to see River for the beautiful, confident young women she had become. While he admitted she used to annoy him, now he was used to her strange way of speaking and realized she did make sense, she just used different words to convey her meaning. She didn't have the wild swings in her emotions as in the past and seemed to be calm and comfortable around the crew and around him. He also struggled with the growing attraction he felt towards her. They spent time together on jobs and during their leisure time on the ship. He'd sit with her in the common area on occasion and watch films on the cortex with her. She'd join him dirt side on shopping trips to buy supplies, ammo and parts for his guns. They'd often dined together while running errands and he liked being with her. He also knew she was less likely to run into trouble when he was with her.

He noticed on more than one occasion the looks she got from the local menfolk. One unfortunate dumb-ass even catcalled at her when she'd walked out of a store without him. As Jayne exited the store a moment later, he'd heard the man trying to come on to her. She was unconcerned and almost amused by the attention from the man. He was short, bald and paunchy and had bad teeth. She'd almost thought for a brief moment of actually walking over to him and pretending to be interested just to see what he would do and just how nervous she could make him. Jayne was having none of it and stalked over and knocked the hun dan to the pavement. She weren't no piece of ass and it irked him something fierce when idiots came onto her.

He also puffed up a bit in her company as he knew most folks assumed they were a couple and it gave him a secret rush to play the part accordingly. He even found himself spiffing up an extra bit when going out with her. An extra careful shave, a splash of his nicer after shave and more effort in the clothes he chose to wear. On more than one occasion, nice folk would comment on what a beautiful wife he had and an odd, pleasing feeling would come over him. River for her part played right along and would often smile and take his hand or wind an arm into his and walk along with him. She'd further surprised him once when she leaned up and kissed his cheek when answering an old Granny as to how long they'd been "married." "We're newlyweds" she'd giggled to the old woman. When she kissed him, he felt a powerful sensation in his gut and a shiver down his spine. What in the hell was she doing to him he sighed to himself.

"Mal an' I are gonna stay at the lake til late afternoon then head back to the ship. Ya sure yer gonna be all right by yerself? I can dump his sorry ass and bike with ya if ya want me to?"

"Thank you Jayne, but I'll be fine. It will only take me about an hour to join you and I will enjoy the time alone to relax and ride." He slammed his bunk shut and they walked out of the ship together, Jayne taking note of her cute little outfit she'd put together and the lack of a proper helmut. "Hey, hop up on that bike and let me check the seat height and the handle bar height before ya take off." She obliged and got onto the bike. Jayne's strong hand held the bike upright as she placed both feet on the peddles. Jayne noted the seat was too low, he skimmed his hand along her thigh and behind her knee, "Ya should be able to almost fully extend yer leg with just a slight bend at yer knee, the seat's too low as yer knee's all bent up... hang on a sec and I'll go grab my tools an adjust it." River moaned inwardly as his hand ran over her thigh. Why did her body respond whenever he touched her or she touched him? Simon touched her all the time and she never felt this way. The Captain casually touched her on occasion as did Wash and they didn't make her shiver like Jayne did. What was wrong with her she wondered?

River found herself actually seeking physical contact with Jayne. She often touched him, held his hand or grabbed his arm when they were together. She didn't like being in crowds and getting jostled about and noted that Jayne never seemed to mind when she clung to him or touched him. She'd even been so bold as to kiss his cheek once as they shopped together. He didn't seem to mind that either. Actually, she realized that he touched her quite often as well and she smiled. He'd lift her out of the mule, or place his hand on her back when walking behind her and just like now, he'd brush his hand against her at the dinner table or while seated next to her in the mule. She watched him jog off to the cargo bay. He was tanned, tone and all muscle. How did he get tan in the black she mused. She knew how hard he worked at keeping his body tough and toned with his weight lifting, but the tan color of his skin always amazed her. He returned and she got off the bike as he raised the seat slightly. "Okay, jump back on. How's that feel now?"

"Good, I fit better now."

He tinkered for another minute checking the lug nuts on the wheels and making sure the handle bar was tight and the brakes worked properly. "Kay, yer all set Moonbrain...have fun." He watched as she rode off towards Inara and Zoe noting again that she wasn't wearing a helmet.

"Don't go crashing that fancy ass bike and damaging that genius brain a yers no more, don't want ya forgetting' yer times tables or yer abc's" he shouted after her. River turned and gave him a dazzling smile and waived him off. Once, those comments would have angered and hurt her, but now she realized he was being playful as only Jayne could be. She laughed and thought of how far they'd come.

He watched her ride off, ponytail blowing in the breeze and got the damn shivers again when she turned and dazzled him with a beautiful smile. "Hope she don't take a fall and knock all them gorgeous teeth right outta that pretty little mouth a hers" he muttered as he sped up to join Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

River gently put the bike down in the grass and joined Inara and Zoe for their picnic. Inara had made egg salad sandwiches and Zoe had made a fruit salad. River contributed with a batch of oatmeal cookies of which she had to actually hide from Jayne as he would not leave her alone until she gave him two and let him lick the spatula when she'd finished.

The three women chatted and laughed as they ate their meal. Zoe looking relaxed and Inara planning on giving Zoe her first pedicure with colored polish and the works.

"River, I'm going to give Zoe a pedicure, would you like one too?"

"Thank you Inara, but no, I'm going to ride the bike trail down to the lake for a swim and I'd just mess it all up."

"Okay Mei Mei, I'll get you another time" Inara replied.

River smiled and decided now would be a good time for a short nap under the tree on the blanket as Inara began her pedicure for Zoe. She loved falling asleep to the sounds around her. Her friends laughing and chatting quietly, birds chirping, the wind gently blowing. It was sublime.

Mal and Jayne had been hiking for about an hour and paused for a water break. "I figure we got another hour or two to get to the lake Jayne. That swim is sounding better and better ain't it?"

"Yep, sure is Cap'n. Too bad there weren't an extra bike. We could a ridden along with moonbrain. Still the hike'll do us good. Feels good to get outta the ship fer a change."

"That it does, Jayne, that is does. Them bikes are pretty shiny. I'm glad the Doc was smart enough to take em from Badger when he offered. He don't never offer that type of fancy to me when I help him out, must be cause the Doc's all core bred an all."

They stowed their water bottles back in their packs and took off again.

River had awakened from her nap and was ready to go. She figured she'd give Mal and Jayne about an hour and a half head start and then she'd meet up with them about the time they reached the lake. She was looking forward to a nice swim and some sunning. The ride was glorious. She felt free and enjoyed the scenery and nature that surrounded her. She noted all of the different birds and wildlife with wonder. She gasped aloud when she realized she wasn't bothered by any voices or emotions other than her own at that moment. She was truly at peace. She'd gotten used to the emotions and voices of her Serenity family but this, this was an experience unlike any other. She briefly stopped to pull out her water bottle for a quick drink. She was sweating lightly and was looking forward to the swim and how good it would feel cooling her body.

She mounted the bike and took off. She'd be there in a few more minutes and pushed herself by sprinting the remaining distance on the bike. She could see the lake as she cleared the brush. Jayne and Mal were sitting on the shore eating their lunch and had not appeared to have gone into the water yet. River rode up, left the bike in the grass near the sandy shore and joined them.

"Hey, good to see you got here in one piece. How was the ride?" Mal inquired.

"Nice, lot's of chirping birds and it was a fun trail to ride. I'm so glad Simon got the bikes. I love riding now!" River walked up, slightly huffing and sat next to them. Jayne noted her sweaty appearance. He wordlessly handed her half of his sandwich. She smiled and took it from him. "Thanks, mmmm this is good, I didn't know we had any peanut butter left."

"We don't, but I do" he smirked.

"You hordin' food down in your bunk Jayne? If you got some you best be sharing it with all of us." Mal did take notice of how much better Jayne was getting along with the crew and how much effort he made to not quarrel or harass River and her brother, but it still irked him when Jayne displayed his selfish tendencies. But, he also noticed that the selfish tendencies Jayne displayed now seemed to exclude River. Never thought he'd see the day when the merc just handed over half a sandwich to anyone, much less River. And he was surprised when Jayne had willingly loaned her one of his girls. That just never happened. There were plenty a guns in the armory that River could use so for Jayne to go to the trouble of getting her one of his, well that spoke volumes.

Mal continued his musings as he scarfed down the rest of the egg salad sandwich Inara had made for him. He quietly observed the two of them for for a few more minutes noting the ease and comfort in which they interacted. They didn't even have to be talking to each other, they just seemed to click. Jesus, Mary and Joseph what was he thinkin! they should not "click" in any manner whatsoever. Well maybe they could click on jobs as they did seem to work well together. They fought like nobody's business those two did. Anticipating each others actions and reactions, almost like they were both mind readers. Continuing with his silent critique of the pair he flip flopped between happiness and acceptance that they were getting on so well together, to hesitation that they may be gettin' on a little too well for his liking.

"Captain?, come in Captain Mal, are you receiving?" Mal heard Rivers inquiry and Jaynes low rumble of a laugh at her humor and came back to the present.

"Oh sorry there lil albatross, got lost in my thoughts there for a moment."

"Yeah, you was definitely lost, that's fer sure" Jayne snickered. "Moonbrain and I are gonna go in for a swim now. Ya gonna join us or what?"

"Yep, I'm ready, let's do this. I haven't gotten in a good swim for over a year. It's gonna feel damn refreshin'." Mal stood and yanked off his trousers revealing a garish pair of Christmas themed boxers that displayed Rudolph the red nosed reindeer pulling Santa's sleigh. The elastic waist band had what appeared to be an embroidered string of multi colored Christmas lights encircling it. There was some type of furry brown felt covering the reindeers antlers and red felt over Rudolph's nose. He pulled off his t-shirt to display a glaring white expanse of skin that matched the ghostly paleness of his legs.

River and Jayne stood perfectly still staring at Mal and for once in his life, well twice, there was that time he laid eyes on River as she took out all a them Reavers, Jayne found himself absolutely speechless, no quick, witty, sarcastic reply at hand. He glanced over at River and found her mouth was hanging open in shock. He reached over and gently pushed her chin to close her mouth. She briefly turned towards him, with a look of amusment shining in her eyes, mouth falling open again and then turned her attention back to the spectacle in front of them. Jayne rediscovered his voice and began the onslaught.

"Them is the most frightnin' pair a swim trunks I ever saw! ya ought need a license to wear those in public Mal! What are ya trying to scare the fish outta the water with them things? I seen Reavers, I seen death, and I seen some a the most fucked up shit a man can ever lay his eyes on but those...those are just all kinds a wrong!" he continued his assault, "River, ya cover yer pretty little eyes now 'fore ya get more mental damage to yer brainpan."

River started to laugh and noted the mock expression of offense on the Captains face. Jayne had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away from Mal as he continued his tirade. "Don't worry, I'll protect you little one, don't want ya ta go having any a yer nightmares over this."

"Hey now, you fashionista snobs! these here boxers were a gift from little Kaylee. And I do seem to remember she gave you a similar pair Jayne!" Mal ran into the water and began splashing water up towards them as they stood near the waters edge. "Yours had snowmen on them and I seem ta recall ya done wore 'em too as I seen 'em in the laundry a few times ya idiot!"

"Yeah, well at least I ain't wearing em ta swim around in. They're called unders for a reason!"

River, feeling bold, added her two cents. "I think Simon had a similar pair of trunks back in grade school." Jayne let out a huge belly laugh as he stood with his hands on his hips.

That did it, now Mal had been tossed in with Simon's lot and that boy had made some mighty odd fashion choices! Mal was going to punish Jayne and River now. "Oh I see how it is, Et Tu Brutus?" he cried as he splashed a huge wall of water at River, hitting her in the face. She let out a shriek as she ran towards Jayne and jumped into his open arms.

"I got ya baby doll" he hoisted her up against his chest and carried her into the water. The three of them were now having a full out water war. Jayne and River worked in tandem, she having moved onto his back as he held her piggy back style, both splashing Mal so hard he couldn't even speak. Mal sputtered and awkwardly tried to get away as Jayne bull dozed his way towards Mal with his evil little partner in crime on his back delightfully screeching like a banshee.


	3. Chapter 3

After fifteen minutes of avoidance tactics in the water, Mal was getting pretty tired. Jayne and River had successfully bombarded him with water and he finally gave in.

"Okay, Okay, you got me good. I can hardly breathe and I've got enough water up my nose to fill Serenity's water tanks ."

Mal looked at his two crew members and realized that both of them were laughing and playing. Yep, Jayne was actually playing. He glanced at Jayne and saw his eyes shining with mischief, a bright smile plastered across his face and gales of laughter coming from he and River both. Just a few months ago, things were mighty different. After Miranda, everyone kept to themselves and rarely laughed. It just didn't seem right to enjoy anything if Wash couldn't be with them doing it too. Book and his followers on Haven had been murdered and to just even try and conceive what had happened to the millions of souls on Miranda was just too much.

Now, as they healed together, Mal could see everyone's spirits lifting and things becoming normal again. Actually better than normal in the case of River and Jayne. She actually made sense when she spoke, now granted she still would have her odd moments, but she seemed to be almost a different person. Jayne also seemed to be a changed man. Hmmm, he wondered, could they be bringin' out the best in each other now?

River was perched atop Jayne's broad shoulders and was huffing and puffing from exertion. With the bike ride and the water play, she was tired but content. Jayne's strong hands gripped her thighs to keep her from toppling off into the water.

"Hey Baby Doll, How ya doing up there?" he inquired.

River paused before answering him, pleased with the endearment he'd called her by. "She is fine Jayne, comfortable but tired." She ran her hands through his wet hair and nuzzled his head to her torso "she likes her new nick name much better than the old one" she added.

Jayne felt a rush as she cuddled the back of his head against her body. He enjoyed the feel of her hands in his hair and her makeshift throne atop his shoulders. He also realized he'd been calling her "Baby Doll" without even noticing it for most of the afternoon. Normally he'd have been embarrassed by that fact, but oddly, it felt right rolling off of his tongue. He saw Mal looking over at them with a shit eating grin on his face. Did this mean he noticed it too? Jayne decided he was too tired to worry about it one way or the other, besides, Mal woulda said something if he was pissed about it.  
He could also tell River was tired as he'd heard her say "she" instead of "I", so he gently plopped River down on the warm sand and they took out their towels from their packs to dry off.

"Jayne, Captain, please turn around for a moment, she needs to dress."

Both men turned and faced the water and toweled off as she quickly tore off the bra and put on the tank.

Mal whispered to Jayne "She's sayin' she again instead of I. You think she's okay?"

"Yeah, she's just tired is all" Jayne quietly answered. "Ain't nothing to worry on."

River finished dressing and gave them the all clear to turn back around and face her.

Jayne had toweled off his torso, legs and feet and put his socks and boots back on but kept his shirt off. He'd air dry quickly in the warm air. Mal had pulled his trousers back on over his wet boxers and was getting out his shirt when River tugged at Jayne's arm and pointed at the Captain.

"Captain has a three alarm blaze" River stated.

"What's that you're saying Lil Albatross?" Mal inquired.

"She's saying you done fried yerself good. Yer burnt ta shit, didn't ya use any sunscreen?" Jayne admonished.

"Nope, didn't have any and didn't think I'd be out in the water this long." Mal craned his neck to try and see his back. River walked up and pressed a cool finger on his chest and noted it immediately faded and didn't leave a mark. He was sun burned, that was for sure.

"Yer gonna hurt something awful tomorrow as that burn develops more. You should get outta the sun 'fore it gets worse" Jayne added.

"Now why is it you ain't burnt Jayne or you Lil Albatross?"

"I used sunscreen Captain. I would have shared with you if I'd known you didn't have any and Jayne has an olive skin tone and doesn't burn."

"Yep, I've always had a natural tan. Set's off my muscles don't ya think?" Jayne flexed his arm and displayed himself proudly. Mal wrinkled his upper lip but River gave Jayne what could only be described as an appreciative nod and smile. She surprised herself, Mal and Jayne when she raised her hand and ran her fingers over the top of his bicep and squeezed the hard muscle. Jayne winked at her and smirked at Mal.

"Well, that's about all I can take of this here beauty pagent. I'm gonna head back to the ship and leave the two a you behind to feel each other up or whatever twisted things yer gonna do. Lil Albatross, ya mind if I use that bike a yours? It'll get me back sooner and I think I'm gonna fire up Serenity and bring her over here and sit her down on that meadow over there so we can all enjoy the lake. What do you two think?"

"Sounds good Mal, the others'll enjoy the view and we can spend the night out here at the waters edge. I was gonna barbecue them steaks we picked up on Persephone."

"All righty, you two stay put and I'll bring everyone back here in about two or three hours." Mal pulled on his shirt and took off towards Serenity.

"So Moo...River, you want a feel up my other arm now?"

River laughed at Jayne and laid her towel under the shade of a nearby tree. She stretched out on her side and used her back pack as a pillow. She watched Jayne put on a hilarious show for her as he flexed and pranced about using some type of silly accent from Earth that was mentioning something about two men named Hans and Franz and talking about Girlie men or some thing that River didn't really understand. The accent vaguely sounded like Austrian or German and she wondered where he'd heard it. Probably the cortex or some old comedy film she figured. Jayne finished his performance and tossed his things down next to her and laid on his towel facing her. For a brief moment, they stared at each other saying nothing. River was the first to speak.

"I had fun playing with you and the Captain today. I haven't played in the water since Simon and I were children."

Jayne felt a little bit uncomfortable as he didn't "play", ever, unless he was in the sack and was playing with himself or a willing whore. But, he kept quiet when he realized that he had in fact enjoyed himself that afternoon and probably did play just a little bit. But, not with Mal, only with River he clarified inwardly. "It was kinda fun dousing Captain Tight Pants weren't it. You and me was a good team today."

He watched River as she chatted with him. Her hair was drying and starting to shine as it fell around her shoulders. Her skin was sun kissed and she looked absolutely stunning. It hit him at that moment that he was laying on a beach next to a beautiful girl who he hadn't had to pay for her company. Said beautiful girl was giving him all of her attention and had spent the better part of the afternoon frolicking in the water with him seated on top of his shoulders hanging onto him all wet and slippery. His eyes traveled over her body. She had the longest, leanest legs he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of legs. She also had the best looking hills and valleys he'd ever seen and her breasts while not too large were perky and fit her body perfectly. In fact he could see quite a bit as she was only wearing her tank top and her bra was hanging in the tree directly above him. Jayne was having a good day.

"I'm all pooped out baby doll. How about you and I take us a nice nap?"

River smiled and stood up and moved her towel next to Jayne's and laid back down next to him curling into his body spoon style resting her head on his arm. Jayne's breath hitched as her body made contact with his. He let his arm fall over her waist as they drifted off to sleep. Jayne had honestly just suggested a nap and didn't mean for them to nap together, but hey, the opportunity presented itself and now he found lil crazy all tucked up next to him and there weren't nothing or nobody in hell that was gonna move her away from him. Jayne was definitely having a good day.

Mal peddled towards Serenity and reflected on the happenings of the day. He'd enjoyed messing around with River and Jayne. It was good to see them both enjoying themselves and he couldn't ignore the little looks they'd given each other and how River attached herself to Jayne so easily. He'd noted Jayne's term of endearment to River and was surprised that it didn't anger him. He'd also seen her face light up as she sat atop him when he'd called her baby doll. River looked the Captain directly in the eye with her big happy smile. It was almost like she was waiting for him to object. When he didn't say anything or give the impression of being angry her smile got bigger if that was possible. That told him a lot.

Mal knew she was safe and happy in Jayne's company. In fact the thought of her frolicking with any other man angered him. The young punks they'd come in contact with that had showed interest in her would never understand River's quirks nor her special abilities when she revealed them. And there was the problem with her possibly leaving if she fell for another man who they didn't know. Another family that she would possibly join that they would know nothing about. It just didn't sit right with him. They wouldn't understand anything about what she'd suffered and he now realized nobody was gonna be good enough for his lil albatross except possibly Jayne. Jayne was a known entity. The crew knew his family, knew his history and knew where he'd come from. Mal trusted him now and knew that Jayne would annihilate anyone who tried to harm River, Simon or anyone on the crew for that matter. There was no doubt in his mind that River was safest in Jayne's company. As for Jayne and his whoring, Mal had noted that Jayne didn't show any interest any longer. Sure, he'd look at a pretty woman, but he never acted on it any longer. Mal couldn't remember the last time Jayne had stayed away from Serenity all night. He noticed that Jayne had a soft spot where River was concerned and he would bet money that Jayne was developing feelings of another kind for her. It appeared that Jayne was settling down and relaxing and just might be the man for the lil albatross. Was his sunburn affectin' his brainpan he wondered?


	4. Chapter 4

River awoke before Jayne did and she rolled over facing him. She noted his arm was still protectively around her waist and even though she was now facing him, he still pulled her close to him. She took the moment to study him carefully. The fine wrinkles around his eyes were barely visible in his relaxed state and she noted how long and lush his eye lashes were. His skin was smooth and if she didn't know better, she'd have thought he used skin care products like Simon did but figured that was unlikely. His hair was shortly cropped and framed his rugged features perfectly. She noted his neatly trimmed goatee and beard. She had never been a fan of facial hair on men. It was unheard of on Osiris and at the academy, but on Jayne, it worked. It gave him a tough look, understandably, given his profession but River found she liked it. All in all, Jayne was very pleasing to her eye. Tough, hard, seasoned and very, very sexy. She had seen it before, but when he was with her, people moved out of his way and it wasn't just his physical size, but the whole package that shouted "Don't fuck with me, or her..." and River liked that too. He was not like the namby pamby core bred men that she'd been used to. In fact, he wasn't like any of the men she'd been around growing up and that was a good thing.

Jayne was stirring and she couldn't stop herself from lightly running her nails over his upper arm. Still coming out of his deep slumber, he groaned and rolled onto his belly. She started scratching his back and his eyes opened as he focused on her. "Umm that feels so good Baby Doll, keep doing it will ya?" This was one thing that he really missed being that he was single and out in the black most of the time. Nobody to rub or scratch his back soothingly and lovingly as she was now doing. When he used to be with whores, they were on the clock and they got down to the dirty business quickly with no time to spare for luxuries like this. It was an intimate act that he longed for and was now thoroughly enjoying.

"Of course Jayne, I'm glad you like it." She continued scratching up and down his back, tracing mathematical formulas and theorems onto his tan skin and she even spelled her name, River Cobb. River smiled as she realized what she'd done. Jayne catching her smile and inquiring.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary. What ya grinnin' at Baby Doll?"

"She was drawing fantasies on your back."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Why don't ya tell me about these fantasies of yours and we can act em out instead a ya having ta draw pictures" Jayne grinned wickedly.

River hesitated then decided to be honest and tell him what she'd written to gauge his reaction. "I was writing my name on your back but didn't like Tam so I wrote River Cobb." There, she'd put it out there and it was hanging in the space above them. What would Jayne do she wondered? Would he dismiss it rudely, or laugh it off uncomfortably?

"Well now, that actually has a nice ring to it. Cobb's a good solid name. Glad ya like it. Now, why don't ya tell me about one a them fantasies a yours."

Now River had had a doozy of a fantasy just the other night that just so happened to involve the man laying next to her. It also just so happened to involve a beach as well. She and Kaylee had stayed up way too late and were surfing the cortex for interesting movies when an old black and white film from Earth that was came on the screen. It was some world war two drama and they almost switched the channel but stopped when a scene showed a man and a woman passionately making out in the surf on the beach. Kaylee and River sat, open mouthed and took it all in. "Wow, ya don't see stuff like that often. They ain't even nekkid and it's still a hot scene" she commented.

"Yes, it is rare especially for a film from that time period on Earth. Social attitudes and morals did not embrace open sexuality at that time. That must have been quite a risqué scene." They sat in silence and watched the remainder of the film. That night, when River went to bed, she found herself replaying the scene in her mind. Except it was she and Jayne rolling in the surf, he kissing her breathless. She smiled and sighed as she hugged her pillow and fell asleep wondering if Kaylee was having similar fantasies about she and Simon rolling in the water.

River smiled at the memory and came back to the present, addressing him. "Well, I've always fantasized about dancing the Nutcracker with a handsome, strong partner who lifts me with ease and twirls me until I collapse in his arms."

"Ugh, sorry Baby Doll, but ya already tried to crack my nuts once before and thankfully ya stopped short a ripping em off so I ain't to hot ta try that nut cracking dance stuff with ya. But I can lift ya and twirl ya if that tickles yer fancy."

River's face lit up at the thought of Jayne dancing with her, or rather, lifting and spinning her as she danced. "She would like that Jayne, let us commence the fantasy."

"What ever ya want Babe, you just tell me what ta do."

River stood and took his hand as he rose. "I will dance for you Jayne, let me show you how to hold me while I spin. Then you can catch me when I leap." River stood and walked onto the lawn area. She practiced a few turns on one leg as he watched. Then she stood next to him and took his hand and raised his arm above her head as she extended her arm above her head. She instructed him to apply slight downward pressure to her hand while rotating his wrist and she began to spin beneath him. Jayne concentrated until he quickly got the feel of it. River next showed Jayne how to support her back and dip her as she gracefully arched backwards over his arm. He knew she studied ballet and he had seen her dance many times before in the cargo bay, but actually participating in the dance with her was awe inspiring. She was so tiny and fluttered around him like a beautiful bird. Instead of feeling clumsy and awkward, he felt strong and secure spinning her, dipping her and lifting her above his head.

She stopped with her instructions and began her flawless routine, this time dancing with more joy than she'd ever remembered in her life. Jayne stood and waited as she twirled and spun around him, leaping, stretching and whirling. He was ready when her momentum built up and she took one long, high leap into his strong hands. He firmly grasped her waist and easily lifted her high above him, transferring her weight onto one hand that was splayed out on her tight abdomen. She held a beautiful pose as he gazed up at her in awe of her grace and beauty. He gently lowered her body back to the ground as she continued to dance around him. Next she approached him and began spinning beneath his arm. She spun so fast she was a blur. Jayne had always marveled at how fast she could spin and it never ceased to amaze him that she never got dizzy or took a tumble. Last, she completed the dance by literally falling backwards onto his out stretched arm letting him dip her low to the ground. They held the final pose, her head inches from the ground, totally trusting him to support her body fully. Their eyes locked as each took in the other. She beneath him, flushed and panting, her hair dangling to the ground, eyes wide and focused on him. He gazing down at her body arched and draped over his arm. He slowly raised her, supporting her upper body with his hand on her back. Their faces now only inches apart, his eyes burning into hers, he bent down and kissed her waiting lips. River's eyes fluttered closed as he parted her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to her tiny mouth. She moaned as he deepened the kiss arching her body further into his. Her response to his kiss ignited a blaze of passion deep within Jayne. River opened her eyes and they found they were gazing deeply into each others souls, both realizing that they had done more than just dance, they had become soul mates that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that sure was something. Never figured I'd be dancin' a ballet or kissin' the ballerina on her lips for that matter. But that was just about the shiniest thing Baby Doll! Ya sure are beautiful when ya dance."

River sighed as Jayne held her in his arms. She'd never danced like that before. Dancing had always brought her joy and happiness but dancing with Jayne... well he hadn't actually danced, but having him participate in such an intimate way was beyond her wildest dreams. It felt completely different, more meaningful and joyous with him as her partner. She rediscovered her love for ballet in the minutes they shared.

"Jayne, you are a quick learner. You're a natural at ballet" River giggled as she watched his face carefully and continued "You made my fantasy come true and you made me rediscover my love for dancing!"

"That's what I'm all about Baby, making yer fantasies come true" he smiled. "Now if anyone had seen me doing that, it'd ruin my manly reputation, but for you, I'd do it again in a second. I'll dance with ya anytime ya like, just not on stage and not in tights and not when yer trying to rip off my nuts." Suddenly, he got a very mischievous look in his eyes as he continued. "Ya know, I got me a genius idea...why don't we try that again but this time ya can be nekkid" he leered suggestively at her, waggling his eyebrows.

"I prefer to dance fully clothed, but I'd love to see you wear the Snowmen underwear the Captain mentioned."

They both laughed at the mental image of Jayne hoisting River high above his head in a display of raw strength wearing nothing but his snowmen underwear.

"Honey, that ain't never gonna happen, I'd just as soon dance with ya in nothing but my cunning birthday suit 'fore I'd wear them unders in front of ya. Don't feel like looking like a jack-ass in front a ya like Mal did."

They stopped chatting as they heard the familiar rumble of Serenity approaching in the distance. Their friends and family were going to join them on the shore for a few more days of fun in the sun and both seemed agreeable with that fact.

Simon and Kaylee were the first out of the ship. Kaylee excitedly ran up to them chattering the entire time. "Wow this is just perfect. Glad ya found this lake, Zoe says she's gonna use the mule tomorrow ta pull us around on Wash's old water skis and Simon's gonna teach me how to ski! Nara even has an old inflatable raft from the old emergency water landing kit in her shuttle that she's gonna let us use as a raft."

River smiled and accepted a hug from Kaylee and one from her brother. Kaylee leaned up to give Jayne a quick hug as well.

"River, maybe you can learn to water ski as well? I seem to remember that being one thing you didn't naturally excel at" he smiled warmly at his baby sister as she and Jayne sat down in the sand next to him and she reclined into the cradle of Jayne's bent knees. That was something new Simon thought. She looked happy and relaxed as he continued their conversation and noted that Jayne seemed just as happy and just as relaxed. Well, as relaxed as Jayne could be.

River smiled at Simon fondly recalling watching him ski with their Father when he was a teen. It thrilled her to watch his grace and agility on the water. She enjoyed swimming and playing in the water, but as a child, water skiing didn't come easily to her. It was something that her Father and Simon enjoyed together as they'd often took ski trips with the boat during the summer leaving her behind with her Mother who appalled any type of outdoor activity especially anything that involved water. River was sure it would cause Simon some degree of sadness at the loss of the relationship and activity he'd come to love and enjoy doing with his Father.

Jayne's ears picked up the conversation and he eagerly joined in with them. "So yer a water skier eh Simon?"

"Yes, Jayne, I've skied since I was a small child. Our Father had an impressive jet boat and was quite good himself."

"My Pa and I'd join my Uncle and cousins, as they had a boat, and I got pretty good at it myself. Haven't skied since I left home. Wonder if I can still get up?"

"It's like riding a bike Jayne, you never forget. I'll bet you'll be right up on the first pass. Did you double or single?"

"Started off doublin' and then it got too easy so I took up a single. Damn hard ta learn, but I got right good at it. So is it true Baby Doll here don't know how ta do it? seems to me like she'd be a natural."

"Well I'm sure she'll pick it up quickly now, but when River was little, Father was impatient and didn't spend much time teaching her. She had difficulty getting up on doubles and sadly, he never took the time to help her master it. I guess I should have helped, but she didn't always go along with us."

River watched the two of them converse noting Simon had no particular reaction to her new nick name nor to the fact that she was sitting in between Jayne's legs rather intimately. She knew he took note of it, as she saw his eyes quickly take it all in, but it didn't seem to affect him one way or the other. She continued watching the two men she loved most in the verse chat each other up like old friends.

"Jayne, do you think skiing off the mule will work? I mean it sounds okay, but I've only skied with a boat pulling me, never an airborne mule..."

Jayne thought for a moment, "Yeah, if Zoe'll fly low enough, it shouldn't be that different. Just gotta keep the tow rope low enough and it outta work fine. We could also attach a boom to the side and bend it 90 degrees if the rope don't work off the back."

"I hope Zoe knows how to take off without dislocating our shoulders. Maybe you should drive Jayne?"

"Nah, Zoe and the little man used to water ski from what she done told me so she's got the jist of it I figure. But if it'll make you feel all cuddly, I'll pull ya when it's yer turn Doc."

Simon laughed, feeling relaxed with their banter as he let his voice quake in mock fear "We-ee-llll, okkkay, but just this once...I'll give it a try if you feel it's sa-afe."

River and Kaylee laughed as the two men carried on.

"You been drinkin' Doc?"

"No, not yet, but I think I'm ready to start." Simon looked at Kaylee with a and winked.

Jayne flashed the famous Cobb grin happily and stated "Well then, let's get this party started my fine physician friend. Kaylee ya got any engine wine or beer or booze yer hiding?"

"Yep Jayne, I'll go get it. Aren't ya gonna start barbecuing the steaks soon? I marinated em for ya. I'll get em and bring em out if ya get the barbecue out and light it up. I'm starving!"

"Jayne and I will go get the barbecue bao bei. You get the alcohol."

"What'd I just hear bout alcohol?" Mal asked as he walked up and joined them.

"Simon and Jayne are going to get the barbecue and light it while Kaylee gets the alcohol so we can all become inebriated while we eat the animal flesh Jayne is going to char."

"Right then. Guess I'm getting pretty good at River speak myself" he chuckled. "Hey Nara, you still got my old portable music player in your shuttle?"

"Yes Mal, would you like me to go get it?"

"Yep, I'm gonna go find some a my old music discs and we'll have ourselves a right nice little shindig."


	6. Chapter 6

Jayne and Simon had found the barbecue, rolled it out onto the sand, and started heating it up. Kaylee came out with Jayne's steaks and a tub of cold beer while Mal and Inara walked down the ramp, Mal carrying a box of old music discs and Inara toting the music player.

The three men stood around the barbecue, sipping the cold beer as Kaylee and Zoe rummaged through Mal's discs, choosing the music selections for the evening. Inara and River went into the ship to get the table, folding chairs and place settings.

"Cap'n, next time we hit the jack pot, why don't ya wire up Serenity with a sound system. You've got some great music here, it's a shame we don't never get to enjoy it."

"Well little Kaylee, you got a good point there. It's something I always keep saying I'm gonna do, but just never seem to get around to."

"I've got a bunch of Wash's old music discs too. It'd be nice to enjoy all of his old favorites" Zoe added.

"Well, you pick out something the little man would've enjoyed, Zoe, and this here shindig'll be in his honor. We'll enjoy some of his favorites tonight, whad' ya say?"

Zoe's grief was beginning to lessen, and the joyful memories of her deceased husband were now in the forefront of her mind. She smiled as she thought of how much he would have enjoyed this moment and this day with all of them.

"That'd be great Captain, I'd be honored." She watched the men conversing easily, and knew Wash was with them all in spirit. She got up to go get Wash's box of music discs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jayne watched River and Inara carrying out the folding chairs and table from the ship. He handed the tongs to Simon. "Hey watch this for me a minute, will ya?"

"Sure" Simon replied, glancing over to see what had interrupted the mercenary's cooking.

Jayne jogged over to River and Inara and took the large folded table from Inara's arms, easily hefting it under one arm. "Here, lemme take that 'Nara. Hey baby doll, stop right there and I'll come help ya with them chairs in a sec. Just let me put this table down."

"I'm fine Jayne, no need to worry" River happily replied.

Simon liked this new, relaxed Jayne. Lately, he was so much easier to get along with. And, he had moments of kindness like Simon was now witnessing. Simon figured Jayne had a lot of issues to work through after Miranda as they all had. As his doctor, he was pleased to see how well the mercenary was coming along. No more bursts of anger (unless he was truly provoked or threatened of course), and thankfully, no more insulting River, or himself for that matter. He wasn't so gloomy, and he seemed to enjoy spending time with the crew, as opposed to alone in his bunk. Simon couldn't help but make the connection that as Jayne healed, so did River. He thought of how well the two of them worked together and how happy she seemed. She rarely needed her drug regimen any longer, and only occasionally had nightmares. He also noticed how close she and Jayne had gotten. When it had actually happened he couldn't quite place, but something had happen between them. He could see the beginnings of their relationship unfold before his eyes, and found himself surprised that he was actually happy for the two of them.

Simon addressed Jayne as he came back and continued barbecuing the steaks. "So, I heard about your water fight today with Mal. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah, little crazy and I whooped his ass good. Didn't we, baby doll?"

"Now that ain't fair Jayne; it was two against one, and one being an alliance trained assassin just don't make that a fair fight."

River yelled over her shoulder as she set the table, "Oh it was fun Simon! Jayne and I proved to be quite a good team. Let's play after dinner, and you and Kaylee can take us on."

Jayne glanced over at Simon, confirming Rivers statement with a nod and an evil grin.

"We're open for the challenge if any a y'all wanna try and take us on." Jayne glanced around and noted the Captain's easy smile and Zoe's interested look, while Kaylee almost begged Simon for a water fight with the others. He also noted that Inara had a puzzled look on her face, as if she too were considering it.

"So 'Nara, maybe you can do better with Mal and give him a fightin' chance a taken River and I on. Just make sure Mal wears a shirt ta cover his sunburn. He's already at a disadvantage, unless you wanna hold him up on your shoulders insteada the other way around."

"What about me, Captain? I want in on the fun too! I'll always take the opportunity to douse that big lug Jayne with a mouth full of water," Zoe added.

"We'll switch up and the first half'll be me an 'Nara 'gainst Jayne and River while you referee, and then the second half you and me'll pair up and let 'Nara ref. what'ya think of that Zoe?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sir" she happily replied.

The steaks were ready, and everyone sat down in their places and began passing the potatoes and rolls around. Jayne brought the platter of steaks over and set them on the table. He sat down next to River and grinned as she took a roll for herself and passed him the bowl. He automatically took two rolls, as he knew she'd steal one of his.

Inara had never been so hungry in her life. She loved the smell of a good barbecue, and Jayne was the absolute best when it came to grilling. Her mouth was watering as she passed the platter to Mal.

"Jayne, you did a wonderful job on the steaks. Thank you for getting them and sharing them with us. Not to mention the wonderful cooking job!"

"Yer welcome, 'Nara. I got a good deal on 'em last time we was in Whitefall. Figured they'd freeze up good and we'd find a nice time to enjoy 'em."

"Yes, these really are good Jayne. You really are the God of the Grill!" Simon added.

"Damn straight Doc. Glad ya like 'em. Wasn't sure if you'd ever ate barbecue before."

"Well, I have, but nothing I've had has been as good as this."

"The God of the Grill makes the best Jaynecue" River chirped.

"Yep, a Jaynecue, I like that baby doll. Here's a big spoonful a taters for ya." He served her an enormous spoonful, knowing that what she didn't eat, he'd finish up.

Zoe had chosen one of Wash's favorite old bands from Earth that was. The Rolling Stones now blasted through the music player as they enjoyed their feast.

"They's one of the best bands I think I ever heard" Kaylee commented. "I like You Can't Always Get What You Want."

"No argument there, lil' Kaylee. Classic party music if ever there was. So many bands have come and gone over the centuries but none have ever quite made timeless music like they did. My Granny used to sing all a their songs to me when I was just a baby. Her favorite that she always sang to me was "Gimme  
Shelter." Mal shared.

"I can sing any of their songs. It was one of the first things Wash and I found we had in common," Zoe reminisced. "He loved his Brown Sugar" she added with a wistful and knowing smile.

"We actually studied Mick Jagger in one of my human sexuality courses at the training house," Nara added. I think "Satisfaction" is one of my favorite songs of all time."

"Ya ever hear a the Stones baby?" Jayne inquired.

"Oh yes, their music was appreciated on Osiris at parties, celebrations and dance clubs. Mother and Father even knew a few tunes and hired a cover band to play their music at Simon's graduation party. His favorite song is 'Tumbling Dice.'"

"Is that so...didn't think you or yer folks or Simon would be inta that kind a music. My personal favorite has gotta be "Start me up," but I also like "Monkey Man." How 'bout you, Baby?"

"I like them all, but if I had to choose a favorite I'd go with "Emotional Rescue," River added almost shyly.

Jayne leaned over and purred into her ear, "Can I be your Knight in Shining Armor?" he whispered.

Jayne's voice was low and seductive and it gave River the chills. "You already are Jayne, you already are," she breathed.

"Gorram right I am." Jayne sang a bit of "Live with Me" to River, winking at her suggestively as he sang "I've got nasty habits, don't you think there's a place for you in between the sheets. Come on now Honey, don't you want ta live with me?"  
River got up and danced over to Jayne and they began dirty dancing. They were quickly joined by Simon, Kaylee, Zoe and Mal. Inara watched the spectacle with a huge smile as Jayne, now encouraged by the activity and more alcohol sang the entire song to his "audience".

Their impromptu dance party was really kicking into high gear. Jayne and Zoe were now singing a duet to "Brown Sugar," singing at the top of their lungs while everyone danced like crazy singing, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Whooo!" during the chorus. They all tipped their cold beers towards the sky in Wash's honor as Jayne bellowed in the background, "That boy knows that he's doing all right, you should a heard him just around midnight aahhh brown sugar how come ya dance so good, brown sugar, just like a young girl should," as Zoe dirty danced alone with Wash's spirit right there with her as Jayne switched over to singing (or rather yelling) "Bitch."

Mal yelled over the cacophony, "Go get your swimming attire on folks. Fun's gonna start in ten minutes. We got some water fightin' to do." Mal stripped off his pants again, revealing the heinous reindeer shorts, while raucously singing, "Can't ya hear me knocking... "Yeah ya got satin shoes, yeah ya go nasty boots, y'all got cocaine eyes"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had changed into their swimsuits (and boxers, as in Mal's case,) and converged at the water's edge. They charged into the water and teamed up when Zoe gave the order. She watched, laughing hysterically as everyone immediately attacked Jayne and River, trying to knock her off of Jayne's shoulders and douse him with water until he collapsed.

Inara came out swinging hard and fast with surprisingly good form as she whipped walls of water directly into Jayne's face. He jammed his eyes shut and calmly breathed through his mouth while relying on River to counter Inara's attack. What he didn't count on was Kaylee's ability to splash high enough to get water inside Rivers ears causing her to sway atop Jayne's shoulders when her equilibrium was temporarily upset. Jayne, sensing her discomfort, swung around fast so that River's foot caught Simon in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards, effectively stopping Kaylee for the moment.

Mal advanced on Jayne as Simon retreated and Inara and River found themselves face to face, neither able to lean down to sweep any water at each other without banging their heads. That left Mal and Jayne to hop around trying to knock each other off of their feet. River and Inara giggled with glee as they were bounced around on top of their men.

Simon was back in full force and behind Jayne shoving Kaylee into River's back in an attempt to topple her. Jayne dodged sideways and sprinted away from the others. The exertion was causing he and River to pant, and they needed to play keep-away now to regain their energy and plan a new strategy. "Keep them at bay Jayne," River panted out. "Yeah, yeah, that's my plan baby doll."

"We need to get behind Simon and Kaylee as I'm certain I can knock her off. We just need to get them when they are both distracted," River plotted. "Can you maneuver behind them but still try and keep out of Mal and Inara's way?"

"I can try," he grunted.

"Am I too heavy, Jayne?"

"Nah Baby, you're fine, don't weigh more than my backpack when it's all loaded up with my girls and their ammo."

"Good, your stamina will more than likely herald us as the victors."

"What's that yer sayin'?"

"You are the strongest of the men, and will more than likely out last them, making us the winners."

"Ah, I gotcha now. Yep, I can go forever Baby Doll, and you can get at Kaylee and Nara. Are ya secure up  
there?"

"Yes, she is comfortable and ready to advance."

They moved in towards Simon and Kaylee. Jayne able to sneak up behind Simon while he talked with Kaylee. It was just enough time for River to pull Kaylee's arm gently, which was enough to cause her to fall backwards into the water. They were disqualified and laughed as they swam ashore.

"Gorram River, how'd you guys sneak up on us like that? We was just chatting for a second and you two  
done moved in like sharks!" Kaylee wailed.

"Sneak attack Kaylee, it's all about the sneakin'!" Jayne gleefully replied. He rubbed Rivers thighs as she leaned down and kissed the side of his face while whispering into his ear, "I love playing with you, Jayne."

"Gorram girl, ya keep up that cuddly kissin' stuff and I'll fight fer ya as long as ya want. Won't let none a these folks pull ya off a me."

River glowed as Jayne spoke, everyone noting her beaming smile.

Mal and Inara were conspiring. "Time out you two, we's gonna call in for a substitution on the account that y'all are professional assassins and highly trained fightin' experts, so Nara's gonna swap out with Zoe. Now we're gonna really bring it to ya!"

River and Jayne knew Zoe would be a formidable foe and plotted their strategy while Zoe swam up to Mal and got onto his shoulders. Mal was a strong man, but his upper body strength just wasn't as strong and developed as Jayne's was. Zoe didn't have an ounce of fat on her, as she was all muscle and Jayne figured she outweighed Inara by about twenty pounds or so. He and River knew that Zoe was very dangerous but that Mal would tire quickly with her on his shoulders. Their plan was to play keep away so that Zoe couldn't get close enough to pull River off of Jayne and Mal would eventually tire out, leaving them victorious.

They dodged each other and ran around in comical circles causing the spectators to roar. Zoe kept baiting River with, "Bring it on little one, bring it on."

River kept her distance and cooly replied "She will not be coerced, she knows what you are trying to do Zoe."

"Don't know what you're talking about River, seems to me you're just avoiding us."

"She is not avoiding anything, as she and Jayne are superior in their maneuvering abilities and will "Bring It" when they are good and ready!" she playfully replied.

"That's it baby doll, ya tell her!"

Mal poked Zoe's thigh as she bent down to hear something he quickly whispered to her ear. Zoe got a huge smile on her face and nodded to him.

They kept up with the avoidance tactics and kept circling each other. Mal and Zoe were now directly in back of River and Jayne when suddenly Zoe gasped and clutched her chest. "Oh...oh wait a sec, my bikini top is coming off."

That was enough of a distraction to cause Jayne to stop thinking momentarily, his jaw slightly falling open before he realized it was a ploy.

Quick as lightening, Mal seized the opportunity and kicked Jayne in the back of his knees, causing him to stumble forward, pitching River into the water. The look on Jayne's face was priceless. He looked completely shocked. Normally, Jayne would have roared in anger and probably would have torn Mal a new one, or tossed him to the other side of the lake, so Mal backed up a bit just as a precaution. Then he heard it, a deep, rumbling belly laugh coming from the deadly merc. Jayne was laughing, roaring to be exact, and so was River! Mal figured maybe she was gonna go mental and he should be more concerned with her, but here they were, laughing and enjoying themselves. Would wonders never cease, he thought?

"Gorramit Zoe! Ya tricked me with yer feminine wiles." He had a huge grin on his face as he bent down to pull River up from the water. She had mud and sand from the lake bottom in her hair and all over her face. She looked like a muddy mermaid. Jayne smiled at her and dipped her low into the water, holding her waist securely as she rinsed her hair and face with her hands. He gazed down at her lovely wet body and felt himself stir. Thankfully, he was standing in the water. She was just the shiniest little water nymph he'd ever done seen.

Everyone stood laughing as Mal preened around with his hands clasped together, waiving them above his head in a victory dance.

"Zoe, ya should a seen the look on his face when you said yer top was coming off, it was just priceless! his jaw fell open like he was catchin' flies" Kaylee giggled out.

"That was a brilliant strategy Zoe, using your opponent's weaknesses against him," River replied.

"Ah, I'm sorry Baby Doll, I didn't even realize I'd done it. Gorram conniving Zoe!" Jayne was floating on his back in the cool water and River swam up to him and took him into her arms, holding him bride style and began spinning in circles. She giggled and cooed at him and bent her head to kiss him  
softly and lightly kissed him on his lips.

"What are ya doing to my merc lil' albatross? You're gonna make him dizzy with all that spinning and cuddly stuff."

"Not your merc! my merc!" she grinned out. "Simon, can I keep him, please? Look how cute he is!" she purred.

"Yeah, look how cute he is, all itty-bitty and fluffy like a little bitty HORSE" Mal guffawed.

"Mei, Mei, what have I told you about pets. I'll be the one who will end up taking care of him" Simon joked. "You can keep him on these conditions: you have to feed him and you have to clean up after him. You can't just play with him for a few minutes and then forget about him the rest of the time."

"Yeah, ya gotta play with me all the time Baby Doll. Feed me, wash me an' let me sleep on yer bed with ya," Jayne replied with a wink. "Gotta take me out fer walks regularly too."

"Yeah, he can sleep at yer feet little one, just like a big old smelly watch dog," Zoe added.

By now, everyone had clamored into the water and were cooling off before calling it a night. They swam and floated lazily until they were water logged as one of Wash's old discs played Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison.

"Well, we're going to call it a night folks. We had ourselves a right nice shindig. I bet old Wash would've liked this. Come on 'Nara, let's get to bed so we're good and ready for some water skiing tomorrow. Night y'all" he said as he and Inara walked away, arm in arm.

"Kaylee, will you take a quick look at the mule? I want to make sure everything checks out before we use it tomorrow to pull y'all around on."

"Sure thing Zoe, let's go have a look see. We gotta find some rope ta use and we gotta get 'Nara's raft inflated and ready." Zoe and Kaylee walked off together, happily planning the next day's adventures.

Simon gathered up he and Kaylee's things and spotted Jayne and River sitting next to each other in the dry sand, watching the moon rise. He walked over and sat down next to them. "That sure was fun wasn't it?" he stated to them both.

"Oh yes Simon" River gushed, "I haven't..I haven't had this much fun since... since before I went to the..." she suddenly stopped speaking as tears flooded her eyes and she leaned over and tightly hugged Simon as emotion washed over her. She didn't have to finish her sentence. Simon hugged her tightly as his voice slightly quavered as he replied, "I know Mei Mei, I know. You're finally happy and you deserve it."

He rocked her gently as Jayne sat next to them, unable to speak at that moment as he had a lump in his throat the size of a baseball. Finally, he quietly spoke. "It was a right nice evenin' it was," and placed a hand on her thigh patting it gently as she clung to Simon.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them sat in silence for a few more minutes. River quieting in Simon's embrace. She finally spoke. "I'm sorry to cry Simon. I guess I was so happy today that I realized how much time had been taken away from me while I was at the academy and all of the things I missed with you."

"I understand River, you don't have to explain it. It's okay to feel loss, in fact it's normal. We've all had so much to deal with this past year, this is really the first time that all of us, as a whole, have been able to relax and have some real fun and cut loose."

"This was one of the best times I've had with you and our family Simon!"

"I totally agree with you River" he smiled as he hugged her. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. I'm really looking forward to skiing tomorrow and hope it will work with the mule pulling us. If it is a success, I'm even thinking of getting back into it more regularly when ever we can make the time for it.

"I'm glad you are looking forward to it Simon. You deserve to have some fun as do you Jayne" River answered as she glanced over at Jayne.

"Yeah, I'm all about having fun I am." He smiled at her. "I'll go 'head and admit that I did have a real nice day sweet girl. I think we all did, even Mal if that's possible."

"And Mal didn't even get shot today, so, I agree with you Jayne, it was a good day for everyone, hopefully with more to come tomorrow. Well, I'm going to go find Kaylee and see what she is up to. Good night River." Simon nodded to Jayne, who nodded back at him as he went to join Kaylee inside the ship.

"I'm so happy Jayne. We all played nice together today. No fighting or guns being drawn."

"Yep, I'm glad yer all happy baby doll. Bet yer tired though. You gotta get a good nights rest as I'm gonna teach ya ta ski tomorrow. Yer gonna get dragged all over that lake so ya best get off ta bed babe." He pulled her to him and kissed her almost breathless.

River stood up in front of him with shaky knees and bent down, taking his face in her hands and kissed him one more time with all she had. "Good night Jayne, I will see you in the morning. Are you going to come in now as well?"

"Nah babe, I'm gonna sit out here a bit longer. Sweet dreams baby doll."

"I'll dream of you Jayne" he heard her reply as she walked back to the ship.

Jayne was tired but relaxed, enjoying the moonlight and stars. Today marked a turning point for him. He finally felt comfortable with all of the crew just being himself. He could relax and let his guard down around them all. He used to feel like he had to be in mercenary mode all of the time. Gruff, rude and argumentative. Now he still liked a good argument with Mal, some things would never change, but now he found getting along with Simon and River had actually felt good. He'd always gotten along well with Kaylee and Inara, but now he was closer with Zoe as well. He used to fear intimacy and friendships as it made him vulnerable, and weakened his tough guy image, but now, connecting with his friends just made them all a tighter unit, he trusted them and they trusted him. They'd all grown stronger in their united front considering what they'd all faced together. His Pa used to say what didn't break you made you stronger and now he fully grasped what that meant.

As for River, Jayne laughed aloud as he pondered her and their budding relationship. That was the biggest surprise of his life. A year ago, if anyone would have told him he'd be smoochin' the lil crazy bit and letting her cuddle him like her own personal teddy bear, he'd probably have had to knock some sense into them. But now, it just made him smile. The two a them had a rough start that was for sure, him loathing her and what she stood for, she slashing him in his chest and not trusting him. Now all a that was water under the bridge. She'd grown as had he. They always say opposites attract or some such go se, but he found himself now having more in common with her than anyone else in his life. They were both fighters, survivors and loners. It was almost like they were made for each other he mused.

His reverie was interrupted as Simon walked back up with two cold beers. He took a seat in the sand, wordlessly handing Jayne the beer. Both men took a long drink. Jayne speaking first. "Suppose yer here to talk about River an' me?"

"Yes, but not as you would expect Jayne. I've noticed how close the two of you have been getting these past months. You work so well together and she seems to be able to truly relax with you. Honestly, I've never seen her this happy, even back on Osiris before everything..." he sighed and took another drink of his beer "before all of that". Jayne remained quiet, just letting Simon continue.

"A year ago, I wouldn't have been able to handle her being in your presence like this. But now, I am relieved. She has come so far and is for all purposes normal." He smiled brightly, shaking his head in wonder. "You seem to bring out the best in her. She is secure and confident and happy with everyone and everything these days and I actually wanted to thank you Jayne."

"Gotta admit, I'm relieved 'bout that Doc. Figured you'd be mighty pissed at how things is going with the two of us. Was figurin' you'd be plotting my demise, not thankin' me."

Laughing, Simon replied "No Jayne, you're safe, at least for the moment... You know, If River had stayed on Osiris and had never attended that fucking academy, my Father probably would have had her married off by now to one of his associates. She would be miserable and stifled, just like our Mother."

Simon had Jayne's full attention now. Had he just heard Simon say "Fuckin'" that was new. Jayne watched Simon as he continued.

"Or, she may have met a man her age, or maybe even one of my friends from university, who probably would have charmed her right out of her pants, and then moved on after realizing they couldn't handle her."

Jayne shook his head and nodded at Simon as they finished their beers.

"No Jayne, I think River has met her match in you. You center her and keep her grounded and she is definitely as safe as she can ever possibly be with you. You two have my blessing to take your relationship where it leads."

"Well Doc, can't say I imagined ya ever telling me anything like that, but if it makes ya feel any better, I'll take care a her and do well by her. Ain't nobody ever gonna hurt her again, if they try, they's gonna meet a real nice lady named Vera and get up close an' personal with her."

Both men laughed. "Well guess it's time ta hit the sack. That skiing's gonna be real nice tomorrow. I wanna get an early start while the lake's nice and smooth."

They stood and walked back to the ship discussing Wash's old ski's and how they planned to instruct River.

Mal was just coming out to lock everything up when he saw the two of them coming in. They passed by him, offering their good nights to him.

"What the hell?..." he mused to himself. That weren't nothing he thought he was ever gonna see in his lifetime. He walked back to his quarters, thinking over the days events.

"Is everything all right Mal?" Inara inquired, noting his contemplative look.

"Yep, in fact, it's right shiny 'Nara. Let's hit the hay."

Zoe was sitting at the table in the galley finishing her chamomile tea. She'd had a nice day and was looking forward to tomorrow. She hadn't skied with anyone except Wash. It was something he loved to do and they did it whenever they had off time. He would have loved this she thought. She heard heavy footsteps coming into the galley as Jayne appeared.

"Hey Zoe, we all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep Jayne, mule outta work just fine. Kaylee found a rope and fashioned a tow handle. We filled up 'Nara's raft and I dug out our old vests and ski's."

Jayne tossed his and Simon's beer bottle's in the trash.

"Two beers before bed Jayne?" Zoe questioned. She hoped Jayne wasn't having trouble sleeping.

"Nah, only had one, the other was Simon's"

"Oh, you two getting along now?"

Jayne normally would have given Zoe a defensive reply but he knew she was just curious. "Yep, right and shiny. He gave me his ring ta wear and we're goin' steady now. But I ain't gonna give him none a this yet." He grabbed at his crotch and snarked. "He won't buy the cow if the milk's for free."

Zoe laughed with him at that comment, both rising and heading their separate ways to their bunks.

"'Night Jayne."

"'Night Zoe."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was up early the next morning. Jayne and Simon were up first. Kaylee soon after, then River, Zoe, Mal and Inara. Everyone was busy in the kitchen.

Zoe and River were making peanut butter sandwiches (with Jayne's "stash" of peanut butter) and Simon and Jayne were preparing eggs and bacon for everyone else. They ate hurriedly so they could maximize their morning time on the lake before the hot afternoon sun was out in full force. They'd packed the ice chests with sandwiches, drinks and sliced apples.

As they were cleaning up after breakfast, Zoe made an announcement to the group. "Since we'll be using my Wash's ski's and vests, I kind a had an idea last night that would make this even more fun. I wasn't sure what to do with Wash's old collection of shirts, so I decided that in the name of fun and sun protection if you all want to use his stuff, you'll have to wear one of his shirts too." Zoe paused watching everyone's reaction then she continued;  
"Since the Captain has the closest taste to that of Wash's in fashion, he gets first pick, then everyone else needs to take one, or two."

She walked to her quarters and brought back a box with all of Wash's Hawaiian shirts. Mal was first to pick and seemed to choose carefully.

Jayne whispered to River, "Ya think she's serious 'bout them shirts baby doll? cause I ain't to excited 'bout looking like some kinda drunken tropical pineapple whilst I ski?"

River smiled up at him "Yes, it does appear that way. I think it will be fun. And, I think you'll look even more swai in one of his colorful shirts instead of your usual browns and blues."

"Ya think so? I mean for Mal that type a shirt'll be all up his alley, but for me?"

"I will pick one that is similar to yours in color scheme and we can match. Will that ease your fears?"

"Yeah, I guess it'll work. An' it ain't like I'll be the only one wearing it. We all is gonna suffer together."

"Yes, what doesn't break us, makes us stronger."

They began searching the box for the appropriate pair of shirts.

Everyone had selected and donned their shirts and it really was comical. Zoe was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "I never, ever thought I'd see something like this in my lifetime. Wash would be proud!"

Inara begged them to wait so she could run and grab her capture. This definitely required a group shot. After retrieving her capture, she posed everyone and taught them how to give the hang loose sign with their hands and set the timer for several stills in addition to the video she kept running of all of the set up. She decided she'd bring it along that afternoon as well.

They loaded the items in the back of the mule and Zoe and Mal took the front seats, Kaylee, Simon and Inara crammed into the rear seats and Jayne and River were "towed" behind the mule in Inara's inflated raft along with more of their supplies for the day. The mule easily pulled the raft so it looked like towing a skier or two would be no problem. Jayne leaned back into the rear of the raft and cuddled River at his side as they enjoyed their ride. They both had selected shirts with yellow, hot pink and turquoise tones. River had her shirt tied up under her breasts and Jayne noticed it matched perfectly with her metallic bikini. His shirt hung open and matched his blue swim trunks that he'd dug out of his dresser. "Hey there little bit, you sure look pretty in yer tropical fare."

"Thank you Jayne, you look very colorful and handsome yourself."

"All ya need is a paper umbrella and you'd look good enough ta drink up!"

River laughed and kissed him as he held her closer.

Zoe drove until they found a sheltered cove area that would be perfect to set up shore camp in. Everyone agreed that Zoe should be the first out. Jayne volunteered to pull her as Simon watched her from the rear of the mule. Inara, Mal, Kaylee and River stayed on shore with their belongings and the raft, letting Jayne, Simon and Zoe ski first.

Zoe put on her vest and hopped off of the mule into the cool water. Simon tossed out her single ski and waited for her to get it on then he tossed her the tow rope. She got into position and gave him the thumbs up and Jayne pulled her up. She quickly rose out of the water and stood proud on her ski. Since the mule made no wake, the skiing was pristine and smooth. She could tell Jayne new what he was doing as he towed her in graceful arcs, speeding into sharp turns so she could cut back. She skied for about fifteen minutes then gave the sign to slow as she dropped the rope. Zoe felt exhilarated although slightly sore. That was part of the experience though, she knew her shoulders and arms would be sore the next morning. She could swear she felt Wash's presence along side of her as she enjoyed her run.

Simon got into the driver seat and hovered as low to the water as possible so Jayne could pull Zoe up into the mule. They all smiled and congratulated her on a good run.

"Wow that was great, there wasn't any wake so it was as smooth out there as a baby's butt" she chirped.

Simon insisted Jayne go next. Jayne shrugged off the shirt, jumped into the water and got into position quickly. He gave the sign and Simon pulled him out with a smooth acceleration. Jayne got right up too and gave them the thumbs up sign to speed up a bit. Simon accelerated and Jayne signaled he liked that speed. Jayne too skied for about fifteen minutes and then it was Simon's turn.

Simon was indeed a skilled skier. He cut back repeatedly behind the mule and on sharp turns was able to get next to them enough so they could shout back and forth. He finally stopped after twenty minutes or so and they headed back to shore to join the rest of the group.

"Wow, Simon you looked great out there" Kaylee said excitedly as she greeted him. She was awed by his skills and physique. While not a large man, Simon was all sinewy muscle and was very strong and in excellent shape. He came in and grabbed a beer from the cooler and laid down in the sun on his towel with Kaylee to dry off.

River sat cross legged on the blanket as Jayne toweled off and took a seat next to her. They shared some apple slices with Zoe. "You ski well Zoe. How often did you and the little man get out?" Jayne inquired.

"We'd get out every time we visited his family on Greenleaf. I'd never skied before and wasn't to keen on learning, but he persisted and was a good teacher. I got up after about four attempts. I skied double for about a year then finally learned to single."

"You ain't so bad yourself Jayne."

"Yeah, I wondered if I'd remember, but Simon was right, it's like ridin' a bike."

They decided that Simon and Jayne would take Kaylee and River out for about an hour while the rest played a game of tall card on their blankets and lounged in the morning sun. The plan was anyone who didn't want to ski would be able to get towed in the raft later on.

Jayne and River sat in the front of the mule, with Simon and Kaylee cuddled in the back. They drove out a ways and Simon jumped into the water first followed by Kaylee. She had on a black tank suit with large pink hibiscus flowers on the front. She donned Zoe's vest as Simon instructed her in how to position her body. "Keep your ski's together and tuck your knees up to your chest. When you are ready, fight the urge to stand up and don't lean forward. Let the mule do all the work and pull you up and out of the water okay bao bei?"

"Okay Simon, it looks easy enough." Simon floated along side of her until she was ready then he got back into the mule, hauling himself up and out of the water with no effort. Jayne watched Kaylee signal him and took off. Kaylee felt the pull and braced herself but teetered to the side as the mule tugged her up and fell, dropping the rope. Simon jumped out, noting she was smiling and getting ready to try again. He pulled himself back in and watched her as she signaled Jayne to begin again. Luckily the mule could hover for extended periods of time so it really was working out well towing skiers. This time, Kaylee got three quarters of the way up and was almost out before she pulled too hard on the rope causing the ski to slip too far forward pulling her down. Again, she prepared quickly for another attempt. It took her three more tries until she finally got up and shakily began skiing. She was concentrating so hard at staying up and keeping her skis together that she tired very quickly and lasted about ten minutes before letting one hand go from the tow rope and signaling Jayne to stop. As the mule slowed, she dropped the rope and fell backwards into the water. Simon was already at her side when she righted herself. "Bao Bei, you did great! did you like it?"

"Simon, that was really fun but boy howdy I'm sore in the arms. How'd I look?"

"You looked great, you kept your ski's together and did so well for your first time." He kissed her and helped her remove the skis. She swam to the mule and Jayne pulled her up into it as River let it hover. "Nice job there little Kaylee, ya done picked that up real quick." Simon handed the ski's up to Jayne and then pulled himself up. River and Kaylee were laughing and chatting excitedly.

"Kaylee, you did so well. It's a lot harder than it looks isn't it?"

"Sure is River, and my arms are mighty sore. Feels like they got ripped outta their sockets."

"Yes, it does hurt a bit. I hope I can do it. I have never been able to successfully get up. I always fall just as I'm getting pulled up. Father used to get irritated with all of the attempts."

"Well River, today will be the day that you get up, I can just tell. If I can do it then I just know you will too!"

"Yes RIver I'm sure you'll succeed this time, it's easier than using a boat to tow you as without the wake, there isn't as much turbulence and you get up quicker. I'm going to pull you and Jayne will stay with you in the water. Simon knew she'd have difficulty getting up and asked Jayne to stay near her in the water to coach her and give his encouragement. Simon tossed out the skis and River put them on. She was wearing an old bikini of Kaylee's. It was a metallic Silver bikini with decorative rings on each hip that joined the fabric together, the top, even though it was obscured by the ski vest had a single ring between her breasts and was halter style. She was beginning to get a light tan from her sun exposure the previous day. She looked happy and fairly relaxed as she glanced up at Kaylee and Simon in the mule.

Jayne floated patiently with her in the water and didn't give her much advice. He knew she knew what to do and harpin' on her weren't gonna help so he just encouraged her and supported her and enjoyed the view of his little mermaid as she shined in the sun.

"'Kay now baby doll, yer all set. You just have fun. Don't worry none if ya can't get up right away. I know you'll get it as yer a tough little bit." He kissed her tenderly and squeezed her bottom under the water causing her to squeal. She thought back to when her Father had tried to teach her. He'd loose patience with her after several failed attempts and she'd ask to stop knowing he wanted to ski with Simon and not waste his time with her. But she was always saddened that he "let" her stop and didn't want to spend more time with her so she could get it right.

Coming back to the present, she glanced at Jayne who just casually floated next to her, smiling at her in silent encouragement and she decided now was the time and that she was ready. She gave Simon the signal and closed her eyes focusing on what she wanted her body to do and concentrating on relaxing and enjoying this time, not stressing. Upon opening her eyes, she was stunned to see that she was already up and skiing! She could hear Jayne whooping behind her as she accelerated away. Kaylee was screaming and jumping up and down in the back of the mule while Simon pumped one fist in the air as he slightly sped up. He towed her in large arcs around Jayne who just grinned and yelled at her each time she passed him.

"Hot Damn baby, yer kickin' ass an' takin' names! That's my girl!"

"Yeah RIver, you're doing so well! Ya look like a pro" Kaylee screamed.

River could see the others on the shore all standing and waving at her. She focused on Jayne when he was near enough and smiled big and bright at him. "I'm doing it Jayne!, I'm skiing..." she excitedly yelled. "Gorram right you are girlie!" he whooped back at her. River stayed up for about ten minutes and then as she approached Jayne floating in the water, she signaled Simon to cut it. She slowed until she gracefully fell back into the water. Jayne was swimming up to her at full speed. He grabbed her, pulling her into him and kissed her deeply while keeping them both afloat. "Gorram Girl, ya got right up an' yer eyes was even closed! Knew ya'd do it. Figured ya just needed to relax and not have yer Pa bitchin' and whining at ya. But damn, ya did it on yer first try. That's my girl tougher than tough!"

River cuddled into him, as he pulled off her skis and let them float next to them. Simon was back with the mule and Kaylee grabbed the ski's as Jayne handed them up to her. He pulled himself up into the mule and then leaned down to help River out of the water. He pulled her out effortlessly and stood wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head as they settled into the back seats on their towels. He put his arm around her as they relaxed and headed back to the shore.

"River I can't believe what you just did. You were awesome. I'm so proud of you!" Simon excitedly gushed.

"Thank you Simon. I'm older and more physically developed now. The support I felt from you and Jayne must have played a part as well. She is...I am enjoying myself so much, I guess I was just ready to finally get up."

They pulled up onto the shore and parked the mule. The others happily running up to them. Mal picked her up and twirled her around proudly. "Lil' Albatross, is there anything you can't do? you looked like you was ready for the pro competition circuit ya did!"

Everyone settled down on their blankets and towels to enjoy lunch. Afterwards, the men decided they would tow the women in the raft, so Mal, Jayne and Simon piled into the mule while the women got into the raft. Mal drove the mule so fast and whipped the raft around so well, all that could be heard from behind the mule were screams and shouts and wild laughing.

The women were holding onto the rope siding of the raft and just howling with laughter. They would bounce so high they'd be airborne and then slam into the bottom of the raft and bounce as they came down.

"Careful there Mal or we're gonna lose em. I just caught my fish and don't want her fallin' back in the drink yet!" Jayne yelled out as he watched the raft. It was a mighty fine sight to see all four of them gigglin' and carryin' on like little kids, and about gorram time he thought.

After twenty minutes or so, Mal towed them back to the shore. Inara stumbled out of the raft promptly falling into the water and shrieking with glee. Zoe right behind her. River was trying to stand in the raft as Kaylee crawled out and as the raft pitched, River and the raft promptly flipped into the water causing more laughing and screeching. Everyone finally got back on shore but the giggling didn't stop.

"Geese Louise that was fun. I thought we were gonna get tossed out on a few a them turns Cap'n"

"Aw you know I wouldn't do that Kaylee, now if Jayne was drivin' then I'd a been worried."

"Mal are you going to ski?" Simon inquired.

"Nah Doc, I'm gonna pass. With my leg all stiff from bein' shot up so much, I ain't gonna risk it. You and Jayne outta go back out again 'for we pack up an leave. Come on, I'll pull the two a ya. Ya can ski at the same time can't ya?"

They finished out their morning with Simon and Jayne skiing side by side and Mal grinning in the drivers seat with Inara at his side and little Kaylee, River and Zoe crammed in the back still giggling like kids.

"Well Ma, we's gotta get out like this with the kids more often don't ya think?"

"Yep Pa, it's been a mighty fine day it has!" Inara answered complete with a mock accent.


	10. Chapter 10

They got back to Serenity in the mid afternoon. They cooled off in the lake and then went into the ship to shower and change. Tonight was movie night. Each crew member picked one of their favorite old films from earth that was and tossed the title into a bowl. Inara would pull out two choices that would become their double feature.

"This is gonna be fun. I ain't seen a movie outdoors since I was a kid" Kaylee exclaimed.

"I loved going to the outdoor movies. The library in Capitol City used to have movie night outside once a month in the summer. Simon and I used to go with our Nanny when we were little."

"Bao Bei, Jayne and I borrowed one of your white sheets to hang up as a screen. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all Simon. If it gets dirty, it can be washed and this'll be just shiny ta see the movies out under the stars. We can cuddle all romantic like" she cooed.

Jayne turned and winked at River. She immediately got a chill up her spine. As if knowing this, Jayne approached her and took her hand leading her away from the group, and behind Serenity. As soon as they were out of sight, he pushed her gently against the side of the ship with his strong body. He placed his hands on each side of her head and leaned in close to her. "Ya gonna cuddle all romantic like with me Riv?"

"Yes, I think so, would you like a preview now" she purred as she tilted her face to his and kissed him. Jayne groaned and held her head gently to him, deepening the kiss. Soon their tongues danced together. River arched into Jayne's body. All of the kissing and touching they'd done the past two days was making her feel bolder and more adventurous. Jayne, surprisingly had taken to wearing the wild shirts of Wash's and now had switched to a blue and green toned shirt. River had told him the blue matched his eye color and that she liked it best. That was all Jayne needed to hear. If she liked it, he'd wear it. And wear it he did, River drooled when he came out of the ship wearing it. The color matched his eyes and it took her breath away. He wore it open, with no t-shirt underneath so she could see his toned and now very tan torso. River let her hands explore his chest as they kissed. His chest was so muscular and the light dusting of hair felt so good as her fingernails tickled him. She let her arms wrap around him and she felt the hard muscles of his back. He literally was made of steel.

Jayne's hands decided to wander as well. She had changed into one of her flowery skirts with a button up, short sleeved cardigan that hugged her curves tightly. Jayne's hands encircled her tiny waist as his mouth traversed her swan like neck. He loved the little squeaks and tiny sighs that came out of her mouth. His hands came up higher and gently brushed the tips of her breasts eliciting more soft moans. Jayne found himself stunned at these tiny wonderful sounds. She was cooin' all pretty like because a what he was doin' to her and he was likin' it something fierce. He let his hands cup her breasts through the soft sweater and watched her face with rapt attention as he squeezed her softly. She threw her head back and groaned in the most wanton way. "Baby, I ain't gonna rush ya, knowing you's a virgin an' all, but I'll be honest, I got a powerful need for ya. We're gonna have ta back things down a bit so I don't scare ya none. He wanted to let her adjust to things a bit at a time. He kissed her again and took her hand as they strolled together.

"Do not worry Jayne, you will not scare me and I know you won't rush me. I want you as badly as you want me and feel I am close to giving myself to you." River took a deep breath and continued. "I have never been with a man Jayne, and I don't want anyone touching me or making love to me except for you. When I was at the academy, the doctors took away my virginity in a clinical examination. While they did not molest or accost me sexually, they made me feel worthless as a woman. I never thought I would ever be held or loved by a man after they turned me into their weapon, but then I met you and I feel you and I have been brought together for a reason. I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. "

"Hell no it don't Baby. It makes my blood boil knowing what them hun dans did to ya, but ain't nobody, nobody gonna hurt ya ever again. If they even try, I'll kill em. An as fer ya bein' a virgin an all, ya know I ain't even close, bet yer surprised by that" he laughed at her and continued "Ya know I've fu...sexed a lot a whores so I think ya need ta know that I done that cause I weren't in no permanent relationship. Ain't no nice gals ta meet in my profession, bein' out in the black an' all. I had ta get my needs met, hope ya understand that Baby Doll, but the minute you laid yer sweet lips on mine, them days is long gone. I see the light Baby and I'll do good by ya Sweet Girl, ya don't never have ta worry."

River sighed happily and kissed Jayne on his lips and then over his heart. He had just professed his devotion to her. And, her instinct and her heart were telling her he loved her, even if he hadn't said it yet. When she was young, she'd dreamed about her future like all little girls did. She wanted an education, a nice job doing something she loved and a family. After the academy, she found herself just being lucky to be alive and figured her dreams were permanently dashed as she viewed herself as damaged goods. Who in the verse would ever want her she thought? But now, destiny had brought her to Jayne. Maybe it was even possible that she endured everything just to be here in this moment. She felt whole and complete and realized she felt normal, at least as normal as a government trained, psychic assassin with a highly skilled, killing machine, mercenary boyfriend could be.

"So Baby Doll, what movie did ya toss into 'Nara's bowl?" he asked as he kissed her hand and rubbed circles into her palm.

"I chose a movie from Earth that Was that Kaylee and I saw a portion of the other night. It is called "From Here To Eternity" and it is a war movie."

"Hmm, will wonders never cease. Ya can get up on ski's in one try, take out a whole pack a reavers and ya like war movies. Yer my type a gal Baby Doll."

"What movie did you choose Jayne?"

"Well, I picked one a my all time favorites, a movie called "Shoot' Em up." It was from Earth that was too."

They strolled around to the other side of the ship and saw Zoe and Inara setting up the folding table preparing to put out their dinner buffet. Simon and Kaylee were grilling cheese sandwiches in the galley while Mal stirred tomato soup on the stove. They'd pop some corn and roast some marshmallows over the camp fire and have a nice, easy meal to enjoy with the movies.

Inara was collecting everyone's movie choices in her bowl and carefully drew out "Dracula" and "From Here To Eternity."

It was now dark outside and everyone filed past the buffet table collecting their food and drinks. They'd brought out blankets, pillows and sleeping bags and found some old logs to lay out to lean upon. A campfire was burning behind them for warmth during the night and for roasting marshmallow treats and popping corn.

Simon and Jayne had hung the "screen" between two trees and they had a nice sheltered area to enjoy. The ship behind them, blocking the cool night breeze and the nearby campfire lending warmth but not too much light and smoke to disrupt their viewing. The lake glistened in the night to their left, with a grove of trees to their right.

They'd decided to watch "From Here To Eternity" first as Mal and Jayne were good and ready for a good war film. Kaylee and River decided not to mention that it was also a romantic film.

Zoe had settled in with Mal and Inara in front of the screen with Simon and kaylee cuddling next to them. Jayne and River were sprawled behind them.

Kaylee turned her head back to catch River's eye when the "beach" scene was close. The two winked knowingly at each other. Earlier, after their showers while Kaylee and River were dressing they giggled and tried to predict who would succumb first to a make out session after viewing the "beach scene" as they'd affectionately coined it. River predicted the minute Jayne saw two people in swimsuits on a beach he'd know what was coming next and more than likely get frisky. Kaylee predicted that it would take Simon longer than Jayne to catch on but that he would move on her faster once he got interested.

They carefully watched the two men for their reactions. Jayne was enjoying the movie and had stretched out on his side with River curled cozily into his front as his head rested on a pillow. They had a large bowl of popcorn in front of them that they were working on. Periodically, he'd nuzzle her neck or shower her hair with kisses. When he would speak in that low, sensual voice as he leaned down near her ear, she'd shiver and get goose bumps. "Ya cold Baby?" he rumbled.

"No, I'm fine Jayne, just enjoying your closeness."

"Is that so? well, I still think I'm gonna grab another blanket so's ya don't get chilled."

River was actually very, very far from being chilled. She was actually heating up quickly and almost protested until she saw him reach behind them and grab a folded blanket and spread it over them. They were now completely covered except for their heads peeking out. She saw him grin down at her with a mischievous look in his eye and almost gasped when she felt his large hand slowly unbutton her sweater.

When she'd dressed, she'd casually noticed Kaylee leaving off her bra, which wasn't normal for her. Kaylee noting River's brief look of puzzlement on her face simply replied "easy access" giving river a knowing look. River blushed as she realized who would be gaining access then smiled and quickly removed her bra as well causing Kaylee to erupt in a fit of laughter.

River could physically feel Jayne's breath hitch when he discovered his surprise. "Oh Baby Doll, yer leavin' me speechless. It's like unwrappin' the best present ever" he gleefully whispered into her sensitive ear. His hand wandered into her sweater and gave her wonderful, tingly sensations. As the beach scene played out, River found herself becoming the first to become aroused. She'd thought for certain that it would be Jayne or even Simon first, but glancing forward she could see Kaylee was reclining between Simon's legs and noted with a smirk that both of his hands were firmly planted behind him supporting his weight as he leaned back.

Jayne's close presence was definitely affecting her as one hand began doing things she'd only dreamed of. He tickled, squeezed and then pinched her pebbled nipples causing her to moan. Jayne quietly shushed her and he gave a slight cough to cover her reaction. Simon turned his head back to see if River was okay just as Jayne took a sip of his beer and intently kept watching the screen. Simon turned back around realizing Jayne had just cleared his throat.

Jayne sat upright, spreading his legs out and slightly bending his knees so River could cuddle in between them and rest against his chest. She turned her face to kiss his lips heatedly. "Now Baby, ya gotta be nice and quiet or we're gonna get some attention we don't really want or need dong ma?" she shook her head in reply kissing him again. Both of Jayne's hands were now rubbing and cupping her breasts. She sighed deeply and reclined back into his chest enjoying the feel of him. Mal, Inara and Zoe were commenting on the film and seemed oblivious to what was occurring next to them and behind them. River was starting to squirm as Jayne's busy hands traveled up her skirt and along her thighs, drawing lazy circles on her heated skin. His fingers gently tickling her until she was trembling. He felt her panties and gently pulled them aside as he touched her heated core, watching her head fell back against his chest as she closed her eyes.

Kaylee and Simon had now curled up into each other and River could no longer see Simon's hands so she figured they'd be busy now so nobody was going to notice she and Jayne as long as she didn't begin panting and screaming "Do me Jayne, Do me now!" (River had heard that one time when she'd walked by Jayne's bunk when he was obviously watching porn on the cortex. It made her laugh at how ridiculous it had sounded) now she was starting to see that he could possibly make her scream something similar.

Jayne's fingers were swirling, pushing and massaging River until she felt her body tighten like a spring. She felt so much emotion mixed with the pleasure but forced herself to relax and focus on what he was doing to her body and just trust him. She was actually biting her lip to keep quiet as she could feel his breath on her neck and hear his aroused deep breathing in her ear. Just as her pleasure mounted until she felt she could no longer take it, he whispered into her ear "Come for me Baby" and with that, her body and mind exploded in the safety of his arms with no one none the wiser.

Jayne kissed her as she came down and quietly rumbled in her ear "Ya liked that didn't ya Baby Doll?"

River twisted her body and embraced his strong torso as she kissed him passionately. She felt like she may start crying out of pure pleasure so she pulled away to take in a sharp breath. Jayne rubbed her back and kept cooing and whispering soothing words in her ear "Shh Baby, just relax we got all night."

They settled back into each other to finish up the film. Once it was over, river buttoned her sweater as Jayne smoothed her hair. Everyone stood and stretched, some walking back into the ship for a break. Simon and Kaylee promptly disappeared into Kaylee's bunk. River took a moment to freshen up and grab a cool drink for she and Jayne and when she walked into her room, she noted something laying on her bed. She picked it up and read the accompanying note.

_River,  
I love you Mei Mei, you've grown into such a beautiful, happy young woman. Your strength and grace amazes and inspires me. I've left you a surprise I picked up for you last time we were on planet just because you deserve it. Be happy Mei Mei, Jayne will take good care of you and I'll always be here for you as well. Also, I'm leaving a dose of birth control for you in case you feel the need. Much Love, Simon_

River placed the note on her dresser and opened the small box gasping at the contents. Simon had bought her a solid gold bangle bracelet with "Beloved Mei Mei" engraved in the center. Earlier in their lives this would have been a common gift with little fanfare paid to it, however, now, she realized just how much Simon must have spent of his hard earned money to give her this deeply personal gift. Tears washed over her as she thanked god and buddah and every other deity she could name for the deep love and connection she shared with her brother. She was blessed, truly blessed. She placed the bracelet on her wrist, knowing it would never ever be removed from her arm again and rinsed her face with cool water, sipped her iced tea and walked back out to join her family as they roasted marshmallows by the campfire.

"Well now, I wonder what the Doc and Kaylee is up too?" Mal snarked. "Guess they got some important business to attend to that don't involve no vampire movie."

Inara yawned and roasted another marshmallow over the fire. Zoe, who had laid back on her blanket and had dozed through the last minutes of the movie, was now stirring. She sat up and stretched, moving over to join Inara by the fire. River and Jayne were with them as well all roasting marshmallows.

"Gorram, I forgot how good these things are! Used ta eat 'em when I was a kid. Can't even remember the last time I had one." He leaned over and wiped melted marshmallow from River's mouth and had to suck in his breath when she captured his finger in her mouth and licked off the sticky white goo.

Mal speared another marshmallow on his stick taking note of his little albatross and her frisky behavior with his merc. He had plans on getting frisky in about five more minutes with Inara but wanted to properly say good night and not rush off like his mechanic and the doc.

"Well, I seen Dracula about a gazillion times so I'm gonna pass. Y'all enjoy it. It's a damn good film. Just wanted ta add that I had a mighty fine time out on the lake with all a you today. We're gonna have to make this an annual vacation is what I'm thinkin'."

Everyone's mouths were too full to respond so they just grunted and waived in response displaying their white, gooey smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe, Mal and Inara headed off to bed and Kaylee and Simon were gone for the rest of the night so Jayne and River enjoyed watching "Dracula" together. Jayne had seen it before when he was a boy and would admit, only to River, that it had scared the hell out of him. River had no idea what the movie was about and didn't recall hearing any stories about vampire's as a child.

They zipped their sleeping bags together and snuggled up. The film was quite scary and River found herself a bit spooked by it all. She and Jayne missed several parts of the story as they let their passion overtake them. River exploring Jayne's body in great detail.

River was amazed at Jayne. His entire body was hard and strong. She had always wondered about Jayne being that he was such a large man. She'd even spoken about it with Kaylee on several occasions even before she began to focus her attention on Jayne. She had seen many anatomical texts and knew what the basics of the male human body entailed, but her Jayne, well he was definitely special. She quickly figured out how to make him moan and gasp.

The movie had long since ended and Jayne and River, finally exhausted, fell into a deep, sated slumber. They'd played "Dracula" together deep into the night. Her Count being quite adept at using his mouth very creatively. She'd shown him that she could play along as well and he liked playing with his little Vampiress. She'd woken only once in the night as she rolled closer to Jayne's heat and was now facing him. He woke slightly and smiled at her. "Don't worry little darlin' I ain't gonna bite yer neck, maybe just kiss on it a bit, but I ain't gonna suck yer blood" he announced lazily as he sucked on her neck leaving yet another mark and then soothing it with a few gentle laps of his tongue and falling back into a contented slumber.

They awoke to the sound and smell of people laughing and eating. Jayne was on his back, with River held protectively against his side. He was gently snoring and she was drooling all over his arm. Jayne snorted awake and had to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun.

"Well hello there Mr. Sleepy" he heard Kaylee chirp. The rest of the crew were seated at the folding table which they'd set up, literally, about three inches away from the sleeping pair. "We was gonna see how long it took ya ta wake up. We figured if the noise didn't get ya, the smell of the food would."

'Gorram it was early for her ta be so chipper' Jayne thought. "Shush Kaylee, you's gonna wake my little Vampiress. Why don't ya all get yer asses up and move away quiet-like" he grumped.

"Just exactly what time do you think it is Jayne?" he heard Mal bellow. Jayne didn't know what time it was and didn't care. He was tired and so was his little Countess.

"Don't know and don't rightly care what gorram time it is!" he snarled back.

"It's eleven thirty in the morning Jayne, get your lazy pi gu up."

Jayne winced, as the last bellow from Mal was enough to wake his Baby Doll. "See now, ya done gone an' woke her up!" he chortled.

"Well she needs to get her little pi gu up as well."

River stretched as she rubbed her body sensuously against her Count and purred, "Jayne, let's play Dracula some more, it's your time to bite and suck me."

The entire crew burst out laughing. River impulsively sat straight up, now wide awake. Confused for an instant, she realized where she was and fell back down burying her face into Jayne's chest. River was inwardly relieved that she had slept in her clothes but was acutely aware that Jayne was only partially clad and it wasn't his t-shirt covered chest that worried her. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "don't forget your shorts my Jayne."

"Come on Count Jayneula, rise from your coffin and grab some food for you and your Countess" they heard Zoe announce as she heartily laughed. She had cooked breakfast for everyone and had spared nothing. They had eggs, bacon, potatoes, biscuits and a fresh fruit salad.

River stood, smoothing her hair and making sure to shield Jayne with her body as he quickly yanked his shorts on while still in the sleeping bag. Both realized how hungry they were and loaded their plates with the delicious, hot food.

"Zoe this is good, thank you" River expressed.

"Yeah, ya done went all out. It's right nice a ya Zoe."

Zoe smiled and was glad Count Jayneula was waking up and coming out of cranky mode.

Simon and Kaylee were finishing up their breakfast and chatting with everyone when Simon leaned over to quietly speak with River. "River, did you get your surprise?"

River leaned over and kissed Simon's cheek. "Yes dear gei gei, it is lovely. It will never be taken off until my dying day! thank you so much. It must have cost you many, many credits."

"The cost is unimportant River, it was perfect for you and I'm so glad you like it."

"What's ya talkin' bout Doc?" Mal asked.

"Captain, look at my beautiful surprise from Simon" River stood and modeled the bracelet for everyone.

"Aw crap, is it yer birthday baby doll?" Jayne asked

"No, No, it was just a loving gesture from the 'verses best brother" she grinned out.

"River, that is a gorgeous bracelet. It fits you perfectly too. It's just stunning."

"I found it on Presuppose and the second I saw it, I knew it was for her" Simon proudly added.

"It's beautiful River" Kaylee exclaimed.

Everyone had their own plans for the day. Some planning on just swimming and sunning near the ship, some picnicking and hiking together. Jayne decided he was taking River for a bike ride and some serious alone time. As she showered, he quickly assembled and packed sandwiches, the left over fruit salad (without Zoe's permission,) a few bottles and cans of water, beer and soda and the left over cookies that River had "hidden" from him. He packed everything in a back pack and grabbed two clean towels and a smaller blanket, placing those items in River's backpack. He quickly checked that she had her sunscreen, sunglasses and her swim suit inside. Jayne didn't bring his trunks as his cargo shorts worked fine for biking and swimming and they'd dry fast in the warm air. He grabbed a quick shower, threw on a clean t-shirt and shorts and took an extra minute to examine himself in the mirror. He had two large hickeys on his neck from his favorite little Vampiress but his hair was clean and he smelled good. He flexed quickly and grinned as he left to find his little Countess.

River knew Jayne was planning something as he told her to wear her bike shorts and put on her sunscreen. She grabbed one of Wash's shirts, this one having a colorful parrot motif, and found Jayne in front of the ship with two bikes.

"Come on Babe, let's go for a ride and a nice little picnic..."

They took off and rode together at an easy pace. "I liked them movies last night Baby Doll. What'd you think of em?"

"Well, i must be honest, Kaylee and I had seen the beach scene of "From Here To Eternity" and we picked it for that reason. And I wasn't so scared after you "distracted" me during the scary parts of "Dracula."

"So you and Kaylee wanted to entice me an' Simon with yer feminine wiles."

"Yes, did it work? do you like my feminine wiles?"

"Hell yes I do!" he yelled as he put the bikes down. He unloaded his backpack, spread out the blankets and towels and unpacked the food he'd grabbed. "C'mere little Doll. Let's have a drink." They drank a bottle of water each and surveyed their camp for the day.

Jayne had looked over the maps that River had printed a few days before they had landed and figured this would be a great place to spend the day. The cove was so private that it seemed like their own private resort. They would be able to see anyone coming in on either side and had total privacy to enjoy.

They kicked off their shoes and shirts for a swim. "Jayne, could you turn around for a moment while I put on my swimsuit please?"

"Sure Baby Girl, but ya got no reason to be shy around me anymore, ya know that don't ya?"

"I guess I just have to get used to it, I kind of forgot" she replied. Actually, she had him turn around for a different reason. She had no intention of putting on her swim suit, but wanted to get into the water so he could not tell she was wearing his favorite suit, her birthday suit.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Yes of course. Come on in, the water is lovely" she beckoned him with a wave. She'd submerged herself up to her neck and waited for him to swim out to her.

"Hey Baby" he murmured as he approached her. She swam up to him and wrapped herself around his body and kissed him with as much passion as she could. She wanted this man so badly. "Hello My Jayne" she breathed in-between kissing him and rubbing herself against him.

"Gorram Baby, yer gonna give me a heart attack being all wet, slippery and nekkid like this" he gushed. "Ya feel so good" he sighed as his hands wandered over her naked, wet body. "I think you should remove your shorts Jayne. I want to have some fun with you." Jayne hooted and swam back, closer to the shore so he could stand and strip for her. He shimmied the shorts down to his ankles and then spun them around over his head all the while shakin' his butt to music they could not hear. He tossed them onto the sand and dove back into the water and chased her down. They floated together on their backs and kissed and cuddled each other in the water as things got more and more heated. He felt himself hardening quickly as he held his water nymph. Her legs were now wrapped tightly around his hips with her hard nipples pressing into his chest as she rubbed her heated center provocatively against his crotch. "Oh god River, if yer gonna be doin' that ta me, I ain't gonna be able ta hold back baby. If you ain't ready yet, yer gonna have to let me cool off a bit here or things is gonna go too far baby."

"I'm hoping so my Jayne, I'm hoping so. I am ready Jayne, I want us to become one here and now."

Jayne fiercely kissed her and held her tightly to him as he waded out of the water as fast as his strong legs could take him. They hit the sand and passionately rolled in the shallow water kissing, writhing and fondling each other until they couldn't take it a second longer. River was now on her back arching into Jayne as he lay between her spread legs, the shallow water gently lapping into them. "Jayne, please make me yours" she breathed "Please, please Jayne!"

Jayne looked down at her, and felt a very uncharacteristic wave of emotion come over him at the sight of her. She was lovely, she was pure, she was untouched and she was his. "Baby, I'm gonna make ya feel all kinds a good " he rasped out as he entered her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayne actually watched River as he made love to her. He murmured lust filled endearments to her as he kissed and nipped at the shell of her ear, noticing the goose bumps that appeared spontaneously on her neck and arms as he spoke. He licked them and kissed them and felt them smooth out under his tongue until her skin again felt like satin. He'd never really taken any time to consider the whores he had relations with in the past. They were nice, pretty workin' girls, but they were just meeting his needs and he didn't have any emotional connection what so ever to them but that was how he'd wanted it. He paid, they fucked, he left and that was that. But this, this was so much more. This was real, this was what he thought he'd never have. She was his and he'd die for her, kill for her, steal for her and do whatever he needed to do to keep her safe and happy. He tilted her body slightly at a different angle and groaned. He'd never felt such intense pleasure before.

"Ai Ya, River, god...River!" He could barely, barley hold himself back. He didn't want this to end yet and breathing deeply helped him hold on. She was coming down now, more tiny tears glistening on her cheeks as he kissed them softly. "Oh Babe, I just realized I ain't never had sex before. I've never felt anything so beautiful in my life. Don't know what I was doing before, but it weren't never like this. Guess this is my first time too!"

"Jayne, I didn't hear or feel your release? did I do it right?"

"Baby doll, I ain't blown my load yet if that's what yer askin', but I still ain't never felt nothin' as good as you. We ain't no where near done baby" he growled as he held her body tightly to his. "Now's when it's gonna get real hot and heavy baby."

River felt sublime. He'd given her an orgasm like the ones she'd read about in Kaylee's romance novels. Her leg's felt weak, she was shaking and shuddering and "Now" things were going to get hot and heavy?

The moment Jayne heard her yell, he felt his body tighten. He could feel the water lapping at them, could feel the sweat of her body washing over him and he could feel the deep connection and bond that had formed between them. As their bodies began their final ascent towards climax, he watched her and heard her breathlessly moaning his name then, at exactly the same moment, they looked into each others eyes and said "I Love You" as they simultaneously reached orgasm. Jayne came harder than he ever had in his life, riding the waves of pleasure with her.

They lay together, on the beach, nuzzling each other, naked and hot and let the water cool their bodies.

"Are ya sore little mermaid?"

"Yes, just a bit, but in a good way. You filled the emptiness Jayne. I am whole now. I am new and I am yours."

He held his arm under her and rinsed and soothed her body with the cool lake water. "I feel new too River. I'm whole and feel more alive than I ever have and that's cause a you babe. I weren't living before, just existin'."

"I love you Jayne. I'll never love another as I love you."

"I love you too River. You're mine and my whole life just got bigger and better baby doll" he happily proclaimed.

They moved up into the shade and made love again. This time on the blanket in a slow, sweet and less urgent way. Afterwards, they were hungry so they dug into the picnic Jayne had made for them. River smiled brightly as she opened the containers and unwrapped the sandwiches. She loved that he'd gone to all of this trouble for her. "I'm so hungry Jayne, this is going to be the best lunch ever!"

Jayne was comfortably reclining on the blanket watching her work. Her hair was so tangled and messed that it made him think of Book for a moment. He continued to grin like a school boy as he took it all in. Here was his very own beautiful, sexy, smart, slightly sunburned woman, (who'd just sexed him up so good he thought he'd lose consciousness,) serving him lunch, on a postcard worthy beach, naked as the day she crawled out of her box. He laughed aloud in glee. "Life don't get much better than this" he sighed.

River loved it when Jayne laughed and smiled. She finished getting all of the food out and sat down on her knees, between his legs facing him. She handed him a sandwich and tore into her own. They ate for a few moments in companionable silence.

"That was nice of Zoe to let you have the left over fruit salad. It really is good."

Jayne got a sheepish look on his face and his eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't ask her if you could take it did you?"

"Nope" he grinned. "If I'd a stole..er borro..uh taken that salad a few weeks ago, she'd a kicked my ass outta atmo. But bein' that it was for you, I reckon she'll be all shiny 'bout it."

River took a spoonful of the salad and leaned into Jayne, gently pushing the spoon into his mouth. His eye's glazed over at the sight of her kneeling before him naked and beautiful and feeding him as if he were a King. He sucked the spoon and licked his lips and pulled her down on her side next to him and kissed her breathless causing River to shiver and get goose bumps again.

Finding it necessary to breathe, they broke their kiss and River reached over and grabbed a cookie but stopped short before biting into it, getting a surprised look on her face. "How did you find these? I hid them so well. Did you see me when I hid them?" she exclaimed.

Jayne winked at her and replied, "I can hunt down all a yer sweet stuff baby and find it real quick like." At that, he casually dropped a spoonful of fruit salad onto her belly, "Now look what I found here, more sweet stuff. Guess I'm gonna hafta clean all a that up now. Might as well get ta work. It's a dirty job, but I'm gonna do it."

River squealed as he began licking, nibbling and eating the salad from her quivering tummy. His tongue causing stirrings deep inside of her. Soon, they were very busy tasting each other's sweets. As they lay sated on the blanket, River's belly still stained a faint purple from the fruit salad, River had an idea and reached for her back pack. "Jayne, would you paint my toenails please?"

Jayne's eyes lit up and a questionable look came across his face as he took the small bottle of polish from her hand.

"Now that's somethin' I' ain't never done before baby doll. Havin' sisters an all, I've brushed my share a hair, braided some too, but I ain't never painted nobody's toes. What if it ends up lookin' like Mal's shorts?"

River laughed, "I've seen you clean Vera, carefully and delicately, just pretend you're painting or polishing her."

Jayne thought about Vera for a moment, realizing that he'd been so busy with River as of late, he hadn't given Vera her regular break down and cleaning. "Hmmph, I kinda forgot about Vera and my gals these past few days Ya think their mad at me?"

"Oh no, I'd like to think they are happy for you. You take such good care of them, I bet they are glad someone is taking good care of you now" she purred.

That made sense to Jayne. He did pride himself in caring for his girls. He'd always loved them and depended on them, so cleaning them and keeping them up was one of his favorite hobbies. The power they had to bring a man down and the partnership of weapon and skilled handler was something he thrived on. Now he possessed the ultimate weapon a man could have and he sure knew how to handle her. They were a powerful team and had formed an unbreakable partnership. He knew he'd have to spend time caring for her parts just like Vera and if that meant applyin' some toe polish then so be it.

"Well ya sure is prettier than Vera and shiner and she ain't never done things ta me like you have, so, let's get ya all shiny and fixed up."

Jayne got to work painting River's toes. He sat cross legged with her feet resting between his legs. She enjoyed watching him concentrate as he carefully applied the polish as if she were a piece of fine china. He made small, quick, precise strokes and then would carefully inspect each nail and gently blow on it before moving on to the next toe. As he worked, River's other foot got impatient for attention and started doing very naughty things to Jayne's crotch.

"Now cut that out naughty girl, or I'm gonna screw up yer paint job" he admonished.

River just giggled and continued to let her toes tickle and play with him. "How am I supposed to work while yer playin' footsie with my balls? Yer gonna get my John Thomas up and then I'm gonna have to ruin all my hard work I done on yer pretty little piggies when we get ta rollin' around in the gorram sand. Now lemme finish!"

River just sighed and pouted as he began working on her "naughty" foot as the other was set aside to dry. "Now you just let that foot sit and dry real nice. No playin' with my privates or yer gonna get paint on my John Thomas and I don't want no Day-Glo cock that's gonna glow in the dark, dong ma?"

River burst into laughter at Jayne's playful annoyance. "You are a treasure my Jayne, a priceless treasure" she cooed.

"Don't I know it" he groused.

River did her very best to distract him from his work, spreading her legs in very unladylike ways but he was having none of it. "Yer gonna get it girlie. You just wait til this here paint job is all dry and safe, I'm gonna punish ya real good for bein' such a naughty girl. Can't even lift my head up ta look at ya or you'll get my motor runnin', but ya done know that don't ya , ya evil little tease " he rumbled at her with an evil grin on his face. RIver just giggled and resumed trying to distract him with her teasing.

When he finished her other foot, he spread her legs apart and bent her knees and gave her the most provocative and sexual leer River had ever seen. His eyes darkened with lust as his voice dropped to a low growl gaining her instant and full attention. He was going to make her pay for all of the teasing she'd been doing.

"Now, here's how this is gonna go. You ain't gonna move a muscle ya hear me. Yer gonna keep yer feet planted firmly on the ground while I take care a some business here. Those toes is gonna dry all proper like and ya ain't gonna move em, not even a little bit dong ma? ya move em and smear em or mess em up and I'll give ya a little spankin' naughty girl ya got that? now I'm gonna have ta punish ya for being such a bad little baby doll."

After their little session, he laid down beside her and drifted off for a short nap. River lay quietly at his side until she was certain he was fast asleep. Then she quietly sat up and took the bottle of polish that was laying in the sand next to Jayne's hand. Working quickly, she polished every one of Jayne's toes day-glo pink and smiled as she finished, laying back next to him drifting off to sleep.

River was awakened by a strange noise. It kind of sounded like a call from a large bird or even a bark. Her brain registered it was Jayne yelling in shock when he discovered his toes had been painted Day-Glo pink. "Oh yer just plain bad girlie! 'Nara had better have some remover ta get this go se off'a me or yer gonna get that spankin' I warned ya 'bout."

"Promise?" was all River yelled back as she darted away from him.

He chased her down and pinned her in the warm sand, knowing she could hand him his ass if she felt truly threatened. She smiled up at him and his gut clenched and he knew he was good and whipped, pink toenails and all and he was lovin' it.

"Aw baby doll, I ain't got the strength for another round with ya right now, ya done drained me dry" he said as he kissed her deeply. "'Sides, we best be gettin' back babe. Ya gonna be okay riding that bike? Ya been doin' a lot a ridin' today" he leered at her evilly.

River smiled and rolled her eyes at him "You have quite a dirty mind Jayne."

"Yep, that I do babe, that I do" he laughed as they rode off, River kicking her leg out to the side to playfully kick Jayne in the shin.

"Ooww" he winced.


	13. Chapter 13

River and Jayne got back to the ship by dinner time. Tonight was their last night as they'd be hitting atmo tomorrow morning. They'd all sat and laughed and told stories about Wash and Book, while Wash's music played in the background. They munched on a very tasty protein lasagna that Inara and Mal had prepared. There was a garden salad, garlic bread and a peach flavored protein pie for dessert. They were drinking wine, saki and beer as they laughed and enjoyed the peaceful evening setting.

"This has been so much fun. Thank you Captain for letting us have this time together." Kaylee rose and walked over to Mal and hugged his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek with a quick kiss. "I love my Captain" she declared.

"Sir, I feel the love too. Thanks for letting us unwind. We all needed it." Zoe added.

"Me too. I love my Captain Daddy" River replied and then turned to face Jayne. "Don't worry my Jayne, I love him differently than I love you Big Daddy!"

Jayne puffed up just a bit at this new nick name she'd given him. Damn right he was her big daddy an' he'd proved it to her real good all day long he mused.

Simon, who had just taken a drink of saki, immediately sprayed it out all over his plate of food in shock at River's comment.

"Ew, gross Simon..." Kaylee yelped as everyone else laughed.

"Well Kaylee, it's not too often one hears his baby sister call a man her "Big Daddy" at the dinner table."

"Especially a _Big Daddy_ who wears toenail polish" Inara giddily added as she watched Jayne's face turn a rainbow of colors. Oh this was going to be fun she thought. It was always fun to get Jayne's panties in a bunch and watch the show he'd put on as he tried in vain to defend himself.

Jayne blushed as pink as his toenails then fiercely glared at Inara. That damn woman had to have gone an noticed his problem. How and when she'd noticed puzzled him as he'd been careful to keep his boots on. "Don't know what yer yammerin' about 'Nara" he cooly replied, taking another shot of saki and filling Simon and River's empty shot glasses as well. He'd have ta play this real cool or they was all gonna laugh at him something fierce.

Now this topic had gained the rapt attention of everyone at the table. All eyes immediately darted under the table and fixated on Jayne's boot clad feet, then they snapped back up, focusing on Jayne's face and waiting for an explanation.

"What! ya bunch a moron's think I'd go an wear nail polish? I ain't no namby-pamby nancy boy!" he defended.

River started to giggle and all eyes immediately snapped to her face, catching her a bit off guard.

"River, I can see it plain as day on your face that you know something about this here mystery. Spill it albatross n-o-w!" Mal demanded as he sipped his wine.

Jayne tried to be casual as he turned to face her. His eye's desperately pleading with her as he tried to exude outer calm.

"'Nara must have heard me talking about "my" pedicure Captain Daddy. Jayne painted my toenails on our picnic today" she happily replied hoping to cover for her very embarrassed lover.

Again, at the most inopportune moment, Simon found himself taking a sip of wine and spitting it down the front of his shirt as she uttered that zinger.

"Gorram Simon, what is yer problem!" Kaylee snarled. "Ya sprayed my sleeve this time!"

"Sorry bao bei" he meekly replied. That was definitely too much information for Simon even if it was comical to imagine Jayne and his large form hunched over River, delicately painting her toenails.

"So's your saying my merc ain't wearing no nail polish then?" Mal clarified.

"He painted my toes with polish" River redirected.

"I think you should show us your feet Jayne" Zoe interjected with a wide grin on her face directed to Inara. Zoe was sitting next to Inara and had picked up Inara's exuberant and feisty vibe and joined in the game.

"Yeah, why don't ya take off them boots for us" Mal quickly fired back.

Jayne sighed "Aw Mal, now why I gotta go an do that. When the hell would I ever wear pink polish on my toes!" he whined.

"Who mentioned anything about it being _pink_ polish" Inara added, eye's flashing with glee.

'Damn her to hell' Jayne thought. He'd given up a valuable clue and would now have to pay for it dearly. He poured another shot for himself, River and Simon. He figured if he could get 'em all good and hammered, the teasin' wouldn't be so bad and maybe they'd forget it all when they sobered up. He smiled, and pounded back the shot. River and Simon following his lead.

"Ya wanna shot Cap? It's damn fine brew" he added, hoping to distract Mal from his mission of total humiliation.

"Don't go tryin' ta change the sit'yation" Mal slightly slurred back.

Good!, his plan was working Jayne inwardly noted. Now all he had to do was figure out how ta get 'Nara and Zoe even more soused.

Inara giddily watched the drama unfold before her. As dinner was being prepared earlier in the evening, Inara noticed Jayne and River had come back from their picnic. River had gone off to take a shower and Jayne had ran into the bathroom while River was in her room gathering her toiletries. What was Jayne doing in there Inara wondered? She could hear him irritatedly rummaging through all of the cabinets in the bathroom grumbling to himself. He'd left the door slightly ajar so Inara had noticed the commotion as she passed by. Just as she'd passed the door, her acute hearing picked up Jayne grumbling to himself.

"Damn pink nail polish. Where the hell is the polish remover to get this go se off!"

Inara's eyes widened as she pieced together what must have happened. Had River actually painted Jayne's toenails pink? That was something she (and the rest of the crew) just had to see. More interesting was the question; had Jayne allowed her to do so? Deciding to let River's reaction confirm her suspicions, she headed to the pilots room. "Hi Sweetie, did you have fun?" she casually inquired. River beamed and told her about the day she shared with Jayne. Inara was so happy for River and waited a moment before placing the bait. "Did he ever find any polish remover for his toes?" she added non chalantly.

River giggled and replied that he would not be able to find any as she knew that Kaylee had used the last bit of remover and they were due to buy some on their next shopping trip.

'Bingo!' Inara thought, now she could spring this information at the appropriate time and sit back and watch the drama unfold. "Well, you enjoy a nice shower sweetie, I bet you're a bit sore and the hot water will make you feel better." She walked out of River's quarters just as Jayne was coming in. "Jayne" Inara greeted with a nod of her head and a smile as she passed the flustered merc.

"Oh hey 'Nara" Jayne distractedly replied. Maybe he should ask her if she had any...'oh crap,' that would be a mistake he realized, squashing the urge to ask for her help. He'd just have to get River to help him find the damn remover so nobody else'd be the wiser. This situation definitely called for discretion.

Jayne sighed and took another shot of saki as he poured another shot for River on his left and Simon on his right. All three tossed their drinks back at exactly the same time.

"Captain, I had really hoped that you were going to attempt to water ski" Zoe stated, thankfully for Jayne, changing the topic of conversation.

"Well Zoe, my leg's been shot up too many times don't ya think?"

"No Sir, you're strong, you'll get it up...I mean get up" Zoe's face blanched as she realized what she'd just unintentionally said, hoping the rest of the crew hadn't picked up on it.

River, Jayne and Simon all laughed at the same time as Jayne filled their shots yet again. He set the bottle down and again, all three tossed back their shots in unison.

"Gorram it, now y'all stop that. It's mighty creepifyin' when the three a ya do that!"

Simultaneously they all said "Sorry Captain" and this time the whole table erupted into laughter.

"It's just a coincidence Captain" Simon snorted out.

"Well coinkydink or not, quit acting like an evil trio" he slurred as he took another bottle of beer from the bucket and downed it quickly.

Kaylee, Zoe and Inara had been drinking Kaylee's engine wine and could barely speak as they giggled.

"Sir, you really must get up on ski's at least once before we leave. I propose that we go out on the mule and give you a shot at it."

Mal was assaulted with a cacophony of cheers and affirmations at Zoe's grand idea. "Well, what the hell, guess I'll give it a shot. But Simon, you best be coming along in case I rupture something."

"Aye Yay Captain" Simon happily slurred.

Mal briefly wondered if it was wise to take the inebriated Doc along, but considering they were all three sheet's to the wind, it wouldn't really matter now would it. He'd seen Simon do emergency work and knew if something did happen, the doc would sober up real quick and get down ta business.

"Whose the least wasted in this group?" Zoe asked.

Everyone pointed to Inara. She was feeling relaxed, but was sober enough to drive the mule safely so Mal could ski in the moonlight.

Thank god, Jayne sighed to himself, he'd been saved the humiliation of having to show the crew his pink toes. He watched as everyone clamored towards the mule.

Inara got into the drivers seat of the mule with Kaylee in the passenger seat next to her. Mal, Simon and Zoe crammed into the back with the ski's. River and Jayne opting to sit this one out as the mule spun away.

"Baby, did ya notice ain't a one a them got a swimsuit on?"

"Yes, they've apparently forgotten due to their inebriated state. This should prove interesting Jayne" she replied as she swayed into his side.

"Yup" he replied as they watched the mule haul off with it's cackling crew of misfits aboard. He kept River steady at his side, noting she was listing just a bit.

Jayne glanced over at the raft sitting in the sand and tugged River's hand as he walked towards it. He leaned into her and rumbled seductively, "Baby doll, lemme take ya on a little cruise."

River got shivers again listening to his voice. Jayne quickly grabbed a blanket, helped River into the raft and then kicked off his boots, tugged the raft into the water and hopped in. River settled back against Jayne's chest as they snuggled together under the brilliant, starry sky and enjoyed the sights and sounds of their family making enough noise to wake the dead. The moon provided enough light to see the mule clearly. Simon was now skiing and it appeared that Kaylee was actually sitting on his shoulders as he skied. "Gorram, I ain't never seen anything like that before. How's he doing that babe?"

"He's always done that since I can remember. My father taught him how. He even let me sit on his shoulders a few times when I was little. Kaylee is perfectly safe. He'll let go of the rope if he senses her losing her balance. I must admit though, I have never seen him ski in just his trousers before" River happily replied.

"Hmm, he's just full a surprises ain't he" Jayne uttered as his hands wandered across River's flat belly.

"I'm so glad you are seeing the different sides of Simon. In many ways you and he are alike. You are both skilled in your profession, you are stubborn and tenacious and rise to most any challenge. Simon can learn a lot from you Jayne. Have you noticed how he's relaxed in the past year?"

Jayne thought of the doc drinkin' beer with him on the beach, cussing now and then and cracking some pretty funny jokes. "Yeah, he's dropping a lot a that core go se and coming into his own."

"Yes, he's never been afraid of anything. While he has never learned to shoot or fight as you and I have, he is in excellent shape and is a quick study. I wish you would teach him to shoot and maybe we can both teach him to fight so he can protect himself and gain more confidence on jobs."

"That could work. It'd be good for the doc ta get more comfortable with a gun. We can always use another skilled gun hand and little Kaylee could also benefit from some shootin' lessons I figure."

"We'll have to ask Captain Daddy what he thinks."

She twisted and kissed Jayne's warm chest just as the mule whizzed by, now towing Zoe who rooster tailed near the raft causing water to spray over them. River pulled the blanket over their heads and turned into Jayne's warm body and squealed as they felt the mist and fine droplets of water hit the blanket. Jayne silenced her squeals with a long and delightfully sensuous kiss. River groaned into his mouth as she felt the familiar stirrings of arousal. Jayne intensified his kiss and loved how River reacted. She sighed impatiently as her hands burrowed under his shirt rubbing over his strong pectorals and grazing his nipples. Without any words, she moved to his belt buckle and began unbuckling it and removing his pants.

"What ya doing baby?" he murmured into her hair.

"Getting what I want Jayne" she sighed as she momentarily moved her attentions back to his mouth, deeply kissing him.

Jayne noted the mule was on the other side of the lake now and had stopped and was temporarily hovering, apparently getting ready to tow Mal. Knowing it would take Mal a few tries to get up, Jayne could now focus his attentions on getting himself up. He reached for River's shirt and effortlessly lifted it off of her aroused body and tugged her shorts off.

River squirmed as Jayne touched and teased her. Even with the new flood of sensations he was causing, she still discerned the power he had over her body. Where the alliance had tried in vain to totally dominate and control her, Jayne easily succeeded and she willingly allowed him to take control of her body and emotions. She loved how he made her feel. She watched him with unabashed delight as he removed her bra and panties and made love to her in the raft, under the stars. His blue eyes shining with emotion as he loved her with such urgency and skill, that he again brought her to tears. This time, he knew why she was crying and didn't say anything as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her close.

"I love you Jayne and I'm so happy" she sighed in bliss.

"I love you too River. You're my precious baby doll" he declared.

Afterwards, they put their clothes back on and lazily snuggled back into each other to enjoy the rest of the evening watching Mal flail around on skis, hooting with laughter.

"Well, it looks like he got up after all. Wasn't sure if that was gonna happen but he's a tenacious son of a bitch so I figured he'd do it."

Mal could be heard whooping and hollering and the others laughing and screaming along with him. After a half hour, the mule finally came back to shore with it's exhausted crew soaked to the bone in their clothing.

"Well Mal it looked like ya got the hang of it real quick" Jayne yelled as the mule parked.

"Yep Jayne, I took a few tumbles the first few times trying to get up, but once I figured it out, it was a hoot!"

"You looked kind a funny though skiing in yer trousers" Jayne added with a smirk.

"And you looked kind a funny with yer ass in the air on that there raft" Mal joked. "Ya think we didn't notice you two rockin' that boat? You was both sitting there one moment, then the next thing we don't see nothing but Jayne's lily white ass shining in the moonlight and that raft rocking all over the water. It was mighty disturbing it was. We figured we'd stay on the other side of the lake til ya finished whatever the hell it was you were doing."

River was thankful they were outside in the dark as she blushed at the Captains comments. Jayne slowly paddled the raft back to shore and hopped out to pull it out of the water and help River out. As River stepped out of the raft into his embrace, Mal pounced.

"Ha!, I knew it, you do have painted toenails ya nancy boy!" Mal cried in glee.

'Fuck!,' he'd forgotten that his boots were off. "Aw shit Mal, I ain't paintin' my nails, my gal here got naughty while I was nappin' an' went an' done this to me!"

"So yer trying to blame lil albatross for yer fey tendencies is that what it's come to Jayne?"

River laughingly confessed to the crew. "I was bad, Jayne had worked so hard on my pedicure, I just felt like returning the favor for him."

"Yeah, but ya did it while I was sleepin' ya little sneak" he playfully groused as he swatted her rear. "Now which one a you gals has some polish remover I can use to take this shit off with?"

"Sorry Jayne, but I used the last of it a week ago. Look's like your gonna have to wait til we buy some more" Kaylee giggled.

"I don't wear nail polish Jayne, sorry, I can't help you" Inara grinned.

"Aw hell" he groused "We ain't due ta be dirt side again for three weeks!"

"Don't worry my Jayne, it will wear off" River added as she took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you like this. I didn't mean to."

Warming at her honesty, he decided that he could live with his pink toes for a few more weeks and shrugged it off "Aw babe, it's okay, I know you was just playin'. Where my body's concerned, you can do what ya want with it. If ya want ta paint my toes, I'm game, if ya want ta bang me so's I can't see straight, that's good too! I'm yours baby doll, do what ya want."

"I'm yours as well Jayne."

"Well we sure had ourselves some fun in the sun didn't we babe" he added as they walked back to the ship hand in hand.

Jayne was dragging the sleeping bags outside as he and River wanted to spend their last night sleeping under the stars. As he zipped them together, Simon walked out to him and handed him a beer.

"Thanks Doc" Jayne said as he gratefully took the beer.

"You'll want this too Jayne" Simon replied handing the merc a small bottle. "I keep a small amount of turpentine on hand to dissolve surgical glue. You'll find that it also removes nail polish" he grinned as he turned back towards the ship."

"Yer alright Doc, you Tam's is alright!"

-End-

A/N: Well that's it for now. I'm already working on a sequel in which my intention is for Jayne and Simon to grow closer and eventually become true brothers to each other. I'm also planning on introducing Gabriel and Regan Tam into the mix. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll start posting the sequel in late August/early September. Tentative title will be "More Fun In The Sun"


End file.
